Pégase l'étalon ailée
by Zairyo
Summary: C'est une histoire que j'ai déjà écrite ailleurs et que je transmet à ce site pour que tout le monde puisse lire . C'est une histoire basé sur l'animé à deux différence . Les trois princesses viennent sur Terre en même temps et Rito n'est pas complètement humains
1. Les trois filles qui tombaient du ciel

Loin très loin au fin fond de la galaxie dans un grand vaisseau spatial trois filles couraient suivi par un hommes en armure

'' LALA - SAMA ( préfixe japonais utilisé pour désigner quelqu'un qui nous est socialement supérieur ) NANA-SAMA , MOMO-SAMA REVENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT '' ordonna l'homme en armure

'' NON ZASTIN ! '' hurla la plus grande des trois

'' On se fiche de se que dit notre père . ''dit la plus petite des trois

'' Je ne fais qu'obéir au roi Momo-sama et il a dit de vous ramener par n'importe quel moyen '' dit Zastin en sortant son épée alors que la plus grande des filles sortit un drôle de bracelet de sa poche

'' PYON PYON WARP '' elle a hurlé alors qu'une lumière émana du bracelet la recouvrant elle et ses deux sœur et ébloui Zastin . Quelque seconde plus tard une fois la lumière dissipé il remarqua qu'elles avaient disparus

'' Appelle à toute les unité de Deviluke localisé immédiatement les princesses ! '' il à ordonné l'air inquiet

À plusieurs années lumières d'ici sur Terre un jeune homme roux d'environ 16 ans avec des yeux d'or venait de rentrer chez lui

'' Mikan je suis rentrée . '' il a dit gentiment mais neutre

'' Bonjour Rito '' salua Mikan sa petite sœur '' Tu rentres plutôt tard tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller à la salle de bain . ''

'' Oui '' il a dit en montant l'escalier et d'aller à la salle de bain .

Quelque minute plus tard il était déshabiller et dans sa baignoire . Il avait un corps plutôt musclé ( Pas autant que Zastin mais bien au dessus de la moyenne . ) ainsi qu'une grande cicatrice en forme de X sur la poitrine semblant avoir été sculpté au coup d'épée .

Il était entrain de penser à se que son meilleur ami lui avait dit

'' Rito tu ne peux pas nier que tu aime Haruna '' dit Saruyama dans sa tête

'' Je me demande . . si je devrai me confesser .'' alors qu'il pensé à sa un immense rayon de lumière avait surgit de nul part et a percuté sa baignoire '' Mais qu'est-ce que . . '' il demanda étonné en sentant quelques chose de tout doux et de voluptueux entre ses mains . Une fois la lumière totalement dissipé il remarqua qu'il tenait en faite la poitrine d'une jeune femme au cheveux rose ravissante avec des yeux vert et une queue et des ailes de démon

'' Téléportation réussi . '' elle a dit joyeusement avant de remarquer qu'un jeune homme confus et rouge comme une tomate l'observer

'' Qu'est . . qu'est . . QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! '' il a hurlé en sautant de sa baignoire

'' Bonjours '' dit-elle totalement inconsciente en rentrant ses ailes

'' Pre . . prend sa s'il te plaît '' dit-il en lui tendant un peignoir qu'elle enfila . Rito enfin calmé pouvé maintenant avoir une conversation normal '' Bien qui es-tu ? ''

'' Bonjours je m'appelle Lala Satalin Deviluke et je suis la princesse aîné de Deviluke la planète la plus haute placée dans la voie lactée . '' elle dit joyeusement

'' Donc . . tu es une extraterrestre ? ''

'' De ton point de vue oui '' elle dit joyeusement

'' D'accord ''' il a dit totalement neutre '' C'est très loin d'être la chose la plus bizarre qui me soit arrivée mais peux-tu me dire se que tu fais ici ? ''

'' En bien j'ai atterri ici par hasard en me téléportant de mon vaisseau avec mes petites sœur . . '' commença t-elle avant de se rendre compte que ses petites soeur n'étaient pas là . Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se posé la moindre question un autre rayon apparu de nul part c'est écrasé dans la chambre de Rito

Rito a vite couru vers sa chambre suivi de Lala et à claquer violemment la porte . Devant lui se trouvé deux fille se ressemblant comme de goutte d'eau avec pour seul différence leur coupe de cheveux et leur tour de poitrine et tout comme Lala elles avait toute les deux les cheveux rose et des queue de démon ainsi que des yeux violet et étaient toute les deux nu .

'' De . . DEHORS SALE PERVERS '' à hurlé la plus grande des deux en lançant à Rito tout se qui lui passer sous la main

'' Stop ! Je te signale que c'est vous qui débarqué chez moi ! '' Rito à crier alors qu'elle c'est arrêté '' Attendez je reviens '' dit-il en sortant et en revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec les vêtements de sa petite sœur '' Tenez mettez sa ''

Maintenant qu'elles étaient habillé Rito reprit un air ravi

'' Bien maintenant c'est l'heure des présentations . Je suis Rito Yuuki ravie de vous rencontrer . ''

'' Je suis Momo Belia Deviluke la troisième princesse Deviluke maîtresse des plantes . Je suis ravie '' dit la plus petite des deux en se léchant les lèvres

'' Je . . je suis Nana Aster Deviluke la deuxième princesse Deviluke maîtresse des animaux . Enchanté '' dit la plus grande des deux encore gêné d'avoir était vu toute nu .

'' Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites est-ce que vous allez me dire se que vous faites ici ? '' demanda Rito

'' Je vais t'expliquer '' dit Lala pour la première fois l'air triste '' tu vois comme mon père n'a pas de fils c'est l'homme qui sera mon mari qui devra lui succéder en temps que roi de la galaxie . Donc il veut tout le temps m'obliger à me marié avec les différents prince de la galaxie sans jamais se soucier de mes sentiments . Je ne les aimes pas et d'ailleurs il ne m'aime pas non plus tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est devenir roi mais mon père s'en contre fiche . '' dit-elle en pleurant mais elle arrêta lorsque Rito l'a pris dans ses bras .

'' Je comprend maintenant ''

'' LALA-SAMA '' Rito regarda sa fenêtre et vis que le cris avait été poussé par un petit robot de a peine 20 cm

'' PEKE '' hurla Lala heureuse en prenant le petit robot dans ses bras

'' Dites Lala sama qui est-ce ? '' demanda Peke en pointant Rito

'' C'est Rito Yuuki ''

''Enchanté Peke . ''

'' Moi aussi Rito . Mais Lala je suis venu vous dire que Zastin est arrivé sur Terre est qu'il m'a suivit . ''

'' OH NON . ''

'' Qui est Zastin ? '' demanda Rito

'' C'est le chef de la garde de notre père '' expliqua Nana '' Il est considéré comme l'épéiste le plus fort de la Voie Lactée . ''

'' Et il est sûrement là pour nous ramener chez Deviluke '' rajouta Momo

'' PAS QUESTION '' hurla Rito '' Je ne laisserai pas faire ! ''

'' Rito tu sais à quel point il est dangereux ? '' demanda Lala l'air inquiet

'' Mais lui il ne sais pas à quel point je peux l'être '' il dit l'air déterminer avec des yeux d'acier se qui fit rougir les trois princesse '' D'ailleurs il n'aura pas à venir car c'est moi qui fait le chercher . ''

'' Alors je viens avec toi '' dit-elle en enlevant son peignoir '' Peke à toi de jouer . ''

'' Oui Lala-sama '' il a dit avant de se divisé en plusieurs fragment et se transformer en un robe plutôt étrange .

'' On vient aussi '' ont dit les deux jumelles en même temps

'' Très bien allons si . ''

Ils se sont promenés au alentour du quartier jusqu'à entendre une voix

'' Vous voilà enfin princesses ! ''

Rito c'est retourné et a vus un homme avec des yeux bleu et des cheveux gris qui faisait une demi tête de plus que lui et qui porté une armure démoniaque

''Es-tu Zastin ? '' il a demandé le regard dure

'' Oui en effet ''

'' Eh bien laisse moi te dire une bonne chose '' dit-il sévèrement en s'approchant de lui et en inquiétant les princesses '' Je sais pourquoi tu es ici est sache que je te laisserai pas faire ! ''

'' Je ne fais qu'obéir au ordre imbécile '' dit Zastin l'air autoritaire '' Donc au nom du roi pousse toi de mon chemin . ''

'' NON ! Lala m'a tout raconté et c'est la chose la plus immoral que j'ai jamais entendu ! Le mariage dois être un événement important , l'Union avec la personne qu'on aime et avec qui on veut passé le reste de ses jours pas une activité qu'on fait à sa guise avec qui bon nous sembles. Lala n'est pas un objet qu'on jette dans les main du premier venu en échange d'arrangement Royal ! '' il a hurlé avec colère alors que Lala rougissait à se qu'elle venait d'entendre .

'' Tu as du cœur et sache que je partage ton avis. '' dit Zastin l'air triste '' Mais les ordres sont les ordres . Qui suis-je pour désobéir au roi ? ''

'' Je me fiche de se connard de roi ! '' Rito à crier étonnant tout le monde

'' SA SUFFIT '' hurla Zastin en sortant son épée '' Pousse toi ! ''

'' Ou ? '' ricana Rito les bras croisé

'' Mais il est fou . '' dit Nana inquiète '' Il parle au premier épéiste de Deviluke ''

'' Peut-être mais Rito n'est pas un tendre non plus '' dit Mikan en souriant venant de derrière

'' Qui es-tu ? '' demanda Momo

'' Je suis Mikan Yuuki la petite soeur de Rito et sachez une chose. '' ricana t'elle '' Ce n'est pas pour lui que vous devriez vous inquiétez ''

'' Bon tu as eu ta chanse humain '' dit Zastin en brandissant son épée '' Tu vas payer pour ton insolence ! AAAAHHHH'' Il a hurlé en courant vers Rito à toute vitesse inquiétant les princesses '' TU ES FINI '' hurla de nouveau Zastin avant de donné un immense coup d'épée à Rito si puissant que cela provoqua une petite tempête . Mais une fois le vent calmé Rito avait l'épée de Zastin contre l'épaule sans la moindre égratignure à la surprise de tout le monde .

'' C'est tout ? '' ricana Rito

'' Non c'est. . . impossible '' dit Zastin sans voie alors que Rito a saisie son épée

'' C'est avec ses attaques minable que tu comptes me battre ? '' Rito a alors donné un coup de poing dans le vide et le vent qu'il a créé à suffit à repoussé Zastin qui se claqua contre un arbre

'' Non . . un humain ne peut pas être aussi fort c'est physiquement impossible ' dit Zastin le genou par Terre

'' Les extraterrestre existe '' dit Rito rendant tout le monde confus '' Vous l'avez montré aujourd'hui les extraterrestres existe . . ET LES GUERRIER PARADISE AUSSI ! AAAAHHHH ! '' hurla Rito en dégagent tellement de puissance que la terre commencé à tremblé et elle c'est brisé sous ses pied . La puissance était de cette aura était indemesurable et elle étonna tout le monde à l'exception de Mikan .Une fois cet aura épuisé tout le monde avais les yeux si grand ouvert qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leur orbite en voyant Rito . Il avait maintenant les cheveux bleus ciel au lieu d'orange et une armure angélique plus fine que celle de Zastin qui conserver sa silhouette , toute dorée avec la lettre A sur sa poitrine et des aile de Pégase .

'' Qui . . qui es-tu ? '' demanda Zastin limite terrifié

'' Je suis un humain . . . mais je suis aussi PÉGASE L'ÉTALON AILÉ ! ''

'' Chevalier paradise ou pas tu paieras ! '' Zastin à hurlé avant de à nouveau courir vers Rito et tenta de lui donner un coup d'épée mais Rito saisi son épée dans sa course avec seulement deux doigt .

'' Tu n'as rien compris '' souffla Rito avant de lui donner un simple coup de poing dans la poitrine qui détruisit son armure et le laissa un genou par terre '' As-tu compris ? ''

'' VAS EN ENFER ! '' hurla Zastin avant de lui donner un gros coup de poing en plein visage mais comme avec ses précédant coup Rito en est sorti indemne . Alors que Zastin enchaîner ses attaques les princesses ne quittèrent pas Rito des yeux . Pour beaucoup de monde Rito dans sa situation actuelle aurai ressemblé à un démon mais pour eux c'était un vrai justicier un TRÈS attirant justicier .

'' Bon passons aux choses sérieuses '' dit Rito en encaissant les coups avec ennuis avant de finalement saisir le point de Zastin et de lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage qui aurai pu lui brisé la mâchoire '' Eh bien tu sais donner des coups mais pas les encaissés . '' dit-il avant de le saisir pas le colle de l'armure pour le regardé dans les yeux '' Je vais être très claire si c'est tout se dont tu es capable . . . ce combat n'a pas de raison de durée . ''

Rito lui a donné un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac de toute ses forces , si puissant que son poing est ressorti de l'autre côté du corps de Zastin

'' Comment est-ce possible ? '' demanda Zastin à la limite entre la vie et la mort '' Je suis le plus grand épéiste de tout les temps alors comment ai-je pu perdre si facilement contre un humain ? ''

Rito avait le poing lever près à l'achever mais Lala lui saisie le bras pour l'arrêté

'' NON ! S'il te plaît ne le tue pas '' elle demanda en larme alors que Rito à baisser le bras

'' Je te laisse partir pour cette fois mais tu peux lui dire merci . '' dit-il avant de recouvrir Zastin d'une énergie bleu . Une fois cette énergie dissipé Zastin n'avait plus son trou dans le ventre et toute ses blessures avaient disparus .

'' Mais qu'est-ce que . . ? '' dit-il en se relevant en plaine forme

'' C'est un pouvoir de guérison un de mes nombreux atout '' dit Rito avant de reprendre son apparence normal '' Mais je crois qu'on peut dire que tu es vaincu . ''

Zastin se contenta de hoché la tête et de ranger son épée .

Quelque minute plus tard il était tous à la résidence Yuuki alors que Zastin venait d'ouvrir un vortex

'' C'est mon première échec . '' dit Zastin la tête basse '' Je laisse donc la princesse Lala entre les mains de son fiancé .''

'' QUOI ?! '' s'affola Rito '' Je n'ai jamais proposé quoi que ce soit ! ''

'' ERREUR '' hurla Zastin avec un doigt accusateur '' Tu as posé tes mains sur la poitrine de la princesse et les lois Deviluke précise bien que cela entraîne une demande ! ''

Rito se souvient alors de ce qui c'était passé dans la baignoire quand Lala est apparu alors que celle-ci était toute rouge .

'' Oh oh c'est intéressant '' dit Momo en se léchant les lèvres

'' BÊTE '' hurla Nana encore plus rouge que sa grande soeur

'' Et sache que trahir une loi Deviluke c'est comme déclaré la guerre à Deviluke et tu peux être sûr que l'armée Devilukienne détruira la Terre !'' expliqua Zastin en miment la situation imaginé

'' Bon rien est officiel '' dit Rito essayant de resté calme '' Mais pour le moment va dire au roi que ses filles vont resté sur Terre avec moi . ''

'' Très bien mais protège les biens en particulier Lala sinon tu vas souffrir ! '' dit-il alors que Rito fit jaillir un peu d'aura de son corps assez puissant pour provoquer des rafales.

Zastin se contenta d'avaler d'angoisse et de passé le portail .

'' Donc étant donner qu'on va vivre là où est ce que vont va dormir ? '' demanda Nana

'' En bien il y a une chambre d'ami en face tu y dormira avec Momo . '' dit Rito '' Et toi Lala . . où vas-tu dormir ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas . . avec toi ? '' elle proposait souriante

'' QUOI ?! '' hurla Nana outré

'' Elle a du beau anu-san ( japonais pour dire grande sœur . ) '' ricana Momo un doigt sur la bouche

'' Pour le moment Rito on est engagé alors se serait un peu normal . '' dit Lala en rougissant et frottant ses deux index

'' Comme tu voudras . Après tout quel garçon dirait non à dormir avec une jolie jeune femme . '' dit-il en secouant les épaules et en faisant fortement rougir Lala

'' Alors c'est réglé '' dit Mikan '' Suivez moi vous deux je vais vous montrez votre chambre .

'' NON ATTENDEZ. . . '' hurla Nana avant d'être tirez de force par Momo

'' Allez vient la casse - pied ne les dérange pas. ' ricanat-elle en tirant sa jumelle

'' C'EST DU HARCÈLEMENT SEXUELLE . '' hurla Nana avant d'être totalement partie

Loin d'ici dans le vaisseau spatial impérial Zastin marché avec honte avant de se mettre à genoux devant un trône

'' Alors Zastin où sont mes filles ? '' demanda un homme dans l'ombre

'' Je suis désolé seigneur mais ma mission c'est terminé par un échec '' dit-il en baissant les yeux '' Je l'ai est trouvé mais un jeune homme humain ne voulez pas me laisser les toucher on c'est donc battu de toute nos force et . . . je me suis pris une sacrée déverrouiller . ''

'' QUOI ?! '' hurla ce même homme dans l'ombre. '' Comment un simple humain a pu battre l'un des Devilukes les plus fort qui soit ? Et comment s'appelle t'il Zastin ? ''

'' Il s'appelle Rito Yuuki seigneur . . . mais il se fait également appelé Pégase l'étalon ailée . ''

'' PÉGASE L'ÉTALON AILÉ C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! '' hurla-t-il avant de se calmer '' Alors ce n'est pas étonnant que tu te soit fait battre . Très bien Zastin retourne sur Terre jusqu'à se que je vienne tu surveilleras mes filles mais ne les protège pas se sera à ce Rito de s'en occupé . ''

'' Bien seigneur '' dit Zastin en repartant alors que cette homme dans l'ombre se tourna les pousses

'' Ainsi tu es encore en vie Pégase . . je sens que tout cela va devenir intéressant HAHAHAHAHAHAH '' dit-il avant de rire diaboliquement .


	2. Les fiançailles sont annulés !

C'était le matin du lendemain de sa mésaventure et Rito était doucement entrain de se réveiller

' Woah '' il bailla avant de remarquer un poid au dessus de lui et il vit que c'était Lala . Il se souvenait alors qu'elle dormait avec lui pour le moment mais se qui l'étonna c'est qu'elle était entièrement nu .

'' Voyez-vous ça ? '' dit-il un peu gêné mais cette gêne fut vite remplacé par un sourire plaisantin . Rito a alors saisi la poitrine de Lala et la pelota pour s'amuser alors que celles-ci gémit dans son sommeil amusant encore plus Rito .

'' Lala il faut ce réveiller . '' chuchota Rito avant de s'approcher de sa poitrine et de sucer la partie la plus sensible de son sein la faisant gémir d'avantage sans la réveiller '' Si tu ne te réveil pas je vais devoir t'y obliger '' ricana t'il avant de saisir la partie la plus sensible du corps de Lala ' sa queue ' et de la frotter .

'' Ha ha ha '' gémit-elle avant de finalement doucement se réveiller '' Ri . . Rito c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça . '' dit-elle en rougissant

'' Ne te méprends pas Lala se n'était qu'un jeu . Je suis capable de bien pire '' dit-il avec un sourire sournois '' Mais dit moi qu'est ce que cela signifie ? ''

'' Quoi ? J'ai bien dit que je dormirai avec toi . ''

'' Ce n'est pas ce d'on je parlé . ''

''J'ai eu comme l'envie de dormir en te prenant dans mes bras . '' dit-elle l'air timide

'' Tu en avais vraiment envie hein ? '' ricana t'il avant de nouveau pressé le sein de Lala pour s'amuser . Lala sachant que pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter .

'' Rito , Anu- chan Mikan a dit que le petit déjeuner . . '' dit Nana venant d'entré avant de voir ce que Rito était entrain de faire et de rougir d'embarras et de colère '' Qu'est . . qu'est . . QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS À MA SŒUR SALE BÊTE ! '' hurla t'elle avant de courir vers Rito et de le gaver de coup de poing mais celui-ci ce contenta de rire

'' Arrête Nana sa chatouille . '' rit-il alors que Nana s'arrêta avec les yeux large se sentant faible .

'' Calme toi Nana '' demanda Lala

'' IL ÉTAIT ENTRAIN D'ABUSER DE TOI ANU-SAN ! ''

'' Oh il peut le faire si il veut ça ne me dérange pas '' dit-elle rouge mais souriante '' Et puis de toute façon si les coups d'épée de Zastin n'ont pas réussi à l'égratigner c'est pas tes coups de poing qui risque de le faire . ''

Nana est alors sortie faisant une grimace de déception

'' Donc cela ne te dérange pas ? '' ricana Rito avant de lui pressée les fesses

'' N'exagère pas non plus Rito '' ricana Lala

'' Euh eum eum '' toussa quelqu'un devant eux . Ils ont tourné la tête et on vu qu'il s'agissait de Zastin qui avait l'air gêné par ce qu'il venait de voir

'' Zas . . Zastin depuis combien de temps t'es là '' demanda Lala en se couvrant avec la couverture

'' De . . depuis assez longtemps princesse mais je ne suis que de passage . '' dit-il avant de prendre un air sérieux et de regarder Rito '' Donc écoute moi bien ! Hier je suis allez parlé au roi de ce qui venait de ce passé , il était très impressionnée et a accepté de te confier ses filles pour le moment MAIS se sera à toi de les protéger et sache une chose . . Quand les autres prétendant de Lala-sama viendront et ils viendront . . ce sera pour avoir ta peau ! ''

'' Ha ha ha ha ils peuvent venir mais il faudrait qu'ils ai au moins 50 fois ta force pour que le combat soit intéressant '' ria Rito vexant un peu Zastin .

'' Bon maintenant que c'est dit au revoir . '' dit Zastin avant d'ouvrir un autre de ses portails et de le passer

Quelque minute plus tard Rito et Lala étaient habillés et descendirent .

'' Pourquoi vous avez été si long ? '' demanda Mikan en leur donnant leur assiette

'' Cette bête a fait des choses bizarre à Anu-san ! '' dit Nana en colère

'' Pardon ? ''

'' Oh c'est rien Mikan '' dit Rito innocemment '' J'ai juste aidé Lala à ce réveiller en la caressant à des endroits que peu de personnes peuvent voir . ''

'' Oh ce n'est que ça venant de toi je m'attendais à pire Rito . ''

'' C'EST TOUT CE QUE SA TE FAIS ! '' hurla Nana

'' En bien tu sais pour Rito ce n'est qu'un jeu il y joue souvent avec moi aussi '' ricana Mikan '' Et à mon avis il en aurait fait autant si l'une de vous deux avez était à la place de Lala . ''

'' Oh c'est pas juste Anu-san '' dit Momo en faisant semblant d'être triste '' Ce soir c'est moi qui prend ta place . ''

'' Pas question Momo '' dit Lala à moitié sérieuse

'' Oh pourquoi tu devrais être la seul à en profiter ? '' dit Momo avec des larmes de crocodile

'' Euh est-ce que c'est ta poitrine qu'il a touché ? Non c'est la mienne donc il est à moi '' dit Lala toute fière

'' Des fois je me demande si on est vraiment des sœurs . '' dit Nana en boudant

Après le petit déjeuner Rito à vite pris son sac et est parti pour l'Académie .

'' Dit Mikan c'est quoi ça ? ''demanda Lala en lui montrant une boîte enveloppé dans une serviette

'' C'est le bento de Rito il a oublié de le prendre . Tu veux bien lui apporter Lala ? ''

'' Bien sur . '' dit-elle joyeusement avant de s'envoler

Pendant se temps Rito était arriver à l'Académie

'' Salut Rito '' salua son ami Saruyama

'' Salut Saruyama ''

'' Eh bien c'est pas souvent que je te vois aussi joyeux ''

'' Faut dire qu'il c'est passer pas mal de chose réjouissante ces temps ci . ''

Quelque temps plus tard après le première heure de cours Rito se promener dans les couloirs et à percutée quelqu'un , bien sûr lui n'avais rien sentit mais celle qu'il a percuté était pratiquement assommé .

'' Ha . . Haruna '' bégaya Rito avant d'aider Haruna à ce relevé '' Tu vas bien . ''

'' Oui mais bon sang se que t'as la peau dure . '' dit-elle en se frottant la tête '' J'ai eu l'impression de me cogné contre un mur de fer . ''

'' Ha ha ha bon désolé mais je dois y aller . '' ricana Rito

'' D'accord à plus tard '' dit Haruna avant de partir regardé par Rito

Mais Rito est sortie de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un hurlé son nom

'' RITO ! RITO ! '' Il ragarda et vis que ces crie venaient de Lala alors qu'elle était regardé par tout les garçons des alentours

'' Woaw ! '' '' Elle est super mignonne ! '' '' T'as un petit ami !? '' ils ont dit par-ci par-là .

'' Je suis là Lala '' dit-il alors que Lala c'est jeté dans ses bras

'' Rito vous vous connaissez ?! '' hurla Saruyama alors que tout les garçons regardé Rito l'air très énervé

'' Moi je suis la femme de Rito '' dit Lala incrédule

'' QUOI ?! '' ils ont tous hurler

'' Wow wow Lala ne tire pas de conclusion si vite '' ricana Rito

'' Quoi alors hier dans ta baignoire et ce matin dans ton lit cela ne signifiait rien ? '' dit-elle les joues rose et l'air adorable et timide

'' Bien sur que non Lala . '' dit il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lala et de la faire ronronné

'' Rito ! '' hurla Saruyama alors que les garçons n'avaient plus un regard colérique mais un regard meurtrier '' Tu nous avais dit que tu étais amoureux de Haruna et tu joues au Playboy ! Même si ont est assez heureux pour toi ça nous énerve quand-même énormément ! '' sur ces derniers mots ils ont tous foncé sur Rito près à le tuer .

'' Taratata '' ricana Rito avant d'en mettre 5 K.O d'un seul coup . '' Dites vous êtes tous là ? Parce que une cinquantaine de femmelette comme vous face à un type comme moi sa va pas être équilibré . '' Il a alors mit les mains dans le dos pour les insultés et il a enchaîné attaque après attaque les éliminant facilement à la vitesse de l'éclair . Bientôt ils étaient tous en sang sur le sol inconscient et le seul encore debout était Saruyama qui trembler comme une feuille alors que Rito s'approcher .

'' Je suis désolé je pensé pas se que je disais ! '' hurla Saruyama à genou avant d'entendre Rito éclaté de rire .

'' Ha ha ha tu es vraiment pitoyable tu sais '' ria Rito en s'essuyant les yeux alors que Saruyama soupira de soulagement '' Mais cela ne te sauveras pas '' dit-il avant de mettre son ami K.O d'un coup de pied dans la gorge . '' Et voilà 50 à 0 ''

'' Tu sais Rito je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu te bas '' Dit Lala l'air un peu triste

'' Désolé Lala mais c'était eux ou nous tu comprends ? '' demanda t'il avant de la chatouiller pour la faire sourire

'' Ha ha ha A . . arrête Rito Ha ha ha '' dit-elle en riant d'une façon incontrôlable

'' Et pour quoi je le ferai ? '' ricana t'il avant d'appuyer sans le vouloir sur son bracelet '' PYON PYON WARP ! '' Après cette phrase ils ont toute les deux étaient téléporté

Ils étaient dans un endroit sombre et étroit et était donc collé et ils étaient tous les deux nus .

'' Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? '' demanda Rito

'' Quand tu m'as chatouiller tu as activé le Pyon Pyon Warp il permet de ce téléporté mais il n'est pas encore au poing et ne téléporte que la matière organique donc pas les vêtements . ''

'' C'est drôle de remarquer que cette situation est similaire à celle de notre rencontre '' ricana Rito alors qu'il avait ses mains sur la poitrine de Lala

'' Oui '' ria Lala '' Moi qui me téléporte avec le Pyon pyon Warp et qui finit nu avec toi qui me tripote comme un gros délinquant . ''

' Hey ! '' dit-il un peu vexer '' On dirait que tu as besoin d'une autre leçon '' dit-il avant de recommencer à la chatouiller .

'' Ah ah ah a arrête ! '' rigola t'elle avant de trébucher en arrière et d'ouvrir une porte

'' Alors ont étaient dans un casier. ''

'' Ri . . Rito '' Rito regarda à gauche et vu que c'était Haruna qui les regardé

'' Euh Haruna c'est . . c'est pas ce que tu crois '' il essaya d'expliquer mais Haruna c'est vite enfuie rouge et apeurer .

'' Dit Rito pourquoi cette fille est la seul personne avec qui tu deviens pudique ? '' demanda Lala

'' Eh bien . . j'en est aucune idée '' dit-il l'air triste

Plusieurs heures plus tard l'école terminé Rito est rentré avec Lala accroché à son bras .

'' Dit Lala pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voles pas ? ''

'' Parce que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi . ''

'' J'ai une question Lala . '' dit-il en prennent un air sérieux '' Si tu restes sur Terre est-ce que c'est pour être près de moi ou pour être loin de ton père ? ''

'' Eh bien à vrai dire les deux mais je ne crois pas encore pouvoir te dire la principale raison . '' dit-elle avec un regard triste

'' Je comprends . . . . Bon on y est '' dit il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de recevoir un coup d'épée venant de nul part qui ne lui a bien évidemment rien fait '' Salut Zastin ''

'' Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? '' demanda t'il en rangeant son épée

'' Il n'y a que toi pour donner des coup d'épée aussi minable '' ricana Rito '' Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? ''

'' Je suis venu faire mes salutations à votre famille '' expliqua t'il avant de donner un paquet à Mikan '' Ce n'est qu'un petit présage . ''

'' C'est trop '' dit-elle avant de prendre le paquet '' Alors Rito tu vas te marier avec une princesse galactique . Mon frère est un incapable mais je te le confis Lala . ''

'' Un incapable ? Tu oublies que je suis un guerrier paradise Mikan .''

'' Tu as bon être très fort tu n'en est pas moins très maladroit . '' ricana Mikan

'' Et très pervers '' dit Nana assis à côté de Mikan l'air très énervé

'' Ce n'était pas être pervers Nana si tu veux je te montre ce soir ce que c'est être pervers '' dit-il avec un sourire diabolique '' Qui veut me servir de cobaye ? ''

'' Oh MOI MOI ! '' hurla Momo excité en faisant des petits sauts pour que Rito la remarque

'' Ha ha on verra Momo on verra '' ricana t'il avant de prendre un air sérieux '' Zastin y faut que je te parle .''

'' Pas maintenant Rito je . . . '' commença t'il alors que les cheveux de Rito son devenu bleu ciel et que son aura c'est libéré faisant tremblé la pièce '' D'un autre côté j'ai tout mon temps '' continua t'il avec un sourire nerveux avant de suivre Rito à l'étage

'' QUOI ?! ROMPRE LES FIANÇAILLES ! '' hurla Zastin avant de sortir son épée '' Si c'est ce que tu veux je suis contraint de t'en empêcher . ''

'' Arrête avec ton baratin '' dit Rito ennuyé avant de briser l'épée de Zastin d'une béquille

'' Mon épée ! Sa va prendre des jours à la réparer . ''

'' J'ai dit ' Au cas où ' Zastin rien n'est officiel . ''

'' Oh eh bien si c'est au cas où sa va . ''

'' Heureusement qu'il est débile '' pensa Rito '' Alors y a t'il un moyen ?''

'' En bien il y en a UN . Il faudrait que tu presses la poitrine de Lala-sama et que tu lui dise que tout est annulé . Cependant cette méthode et limité sur une période de 48 heures donc d'ici demain 20 h 45 il te sera impossible d'annuler . Mais dit moi Rito pourquoi voudrais tu annuler les fiançailles est-ce que Lala - sama ne te conviendrait pas ? ''

'' Non non le problème c'est pas Lala c'est cette histoire de mariage . Tu vois contrairement à Deviluke sur Terre la polygamie est illégal dut coup on ce marie seulement quand on est sûr d'avoir trouver la bonne et Lala est moi ne nous connaissons seulement depuis hier et je crois que même si on apprend à mieux se connaître . . . je ne pourrai jamais l'aimais autant qu'elle le mérite . ''

'' Donc seul Lala-sama t'inquiète cela ne t'intéresse pas de devenir roi de la Voie lactée . ''

'' Oh ciel non c'est déjà fatiguant de protéger une planète alors protéger toute une galaxie . '' ricana t'il faisant également rire Zastin mais ce qu'il ne s'avaient pas c'était qu'une autre personne les observés .

'' Bon alors j'ai 32 heures pour toucher la poitrine de Lala . '' pensa Rito en s'approchant discrètement de Lala il n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres quand

'' LALA-SAMA '' hurla Zastin '' Je retourne au vaisseau je voulez juste vous prévenir . ''

'' D'accord '' dit Lala avant de retourné à ses jeux vidéos

'' J'aurais dû l'achever lorsque j'en avais l'occasion . '' pensa Rito avec colère

Environ une heure plus tard Rito entendit l'eau coulé et ce dit que c'était forcément Lala sous la douche

'' C'est le moment '' pensa Rito '' Mais se n'est pas mon genre de faire se type de chose . . Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte '' pensa t'il en rigolant avant d'entrer mais il fut surpris de voir Peke les bras croisé devant lui

'' Qu'est ce que tu fais là ' ton voyeur ' ? '' demanda Peke

'' Pousse toi j'ai à faire '' dit Rito en essayant de passer mais Peke ne l'a pas laisser faire

'' Que se soit claire humain je ne te laisserai pas exercer tes attitude perverse sur . . ''

'' DÉGAGE BOÎTE DE CONSERVE ! '' hurla Rito avant d'envoyer valsé Peke d'un simple coups de poing suffisamment fort pour que Peke traverse le plafond . '' Bon maintenant j'ai plus cas . .'' commença Rito avant de voir que celle qui était dans la salle de bain n'était pas Lala mais ses sœurs Momo et Nana . Nana était aussi rouge qu'une tomates à la limite de s'évanouir et Momo était plutôt souriante entrain de se passer du savon sur le corps .

'' Où est votre sœur ? '' demanda Rito l'air neutre

'' Elle est sortie et elle ne reviendra pas avant demain 17 heures '' dit Momo avant de faire semblant d'être triste '' Mais pourquoi Lala ont ne te suffit pas ? ''

'' J'en sais rien attend je vérifie '' ricana t'il avant de s'approcher de Momo et de presser sa poitrine savonneuse faisant gémir Momo '' Hmm non cela ne me fait pas le même effet . ''

'' Oh c'est méchant '' dit Momo avec son sourire de succube

'' Et toi ? '' demanda Rito en regardant Nana

'' N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS SALE BÊTE '' hurla Nana toujours rouge mais elle arrêta quand elle sentit les mains de Rito lui masser les fesses

'' Moi j'agit je ne pense pas '' ricana t'il avant d'augmenter sa pression faisant gémir Nana '' Alors tu aimes ? ''

''NON ! '' elle hurla mais ne pus s'empêcher de gémir avant que Rito arrêta finalement

'' Non on dirait qu'aucune de vous deux ne peut remplacer Lala '' dit Rito d'un ton toujours neutre

'' BÊTE ! TÊTE DE BOIS ! ''

'' Planche de bois ! '' riposta Rito en ricanant avant de partir

'' Ha ha ha ha ha '' se tordit de rire Momo

'' ARRÊTE DE RIRE '' hurla Nana plus rouge que jamais en couvrant sa poitrine

'' D'accord . . planche de bois . ''

''AAAAHHHHHHH ''

Le lendemain soir alors que Lala était revenu Rito commencé à s'inquiéter

'' Il ne me reste plus qu'un peu moins de 4 heures il faut que je trouve une solution . '' Rito à alors pensé à un plan qui selon lui devrait marché .

À 20 heure pile

'' Je vais me coucher '' annonça Rito dans la pièce où ce trouver Lala et Mikan

'' Dans ce cas moi aussi ! Au dodo , au dodo ! '' dit Lala l'air excité

'' Tu m'as l'air penseur '' dit Mikan l'air méfiant '' Toi tu mijotes quelque chose . ''

'' Moi non '' dit Rito l'air inquiet

'' Sa ce voit à ton visage .'' dit-elle l'air encore plus méfiant

'' Hmm je peux vraiment rien te cacher '' ricana Rito '' Sa concerne Lala ''

'' Écoute Rito je sais que pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu mais ne va pas trop loin . C'est toujours les filles qui en pâtisse , mieux vaux que Lala dorme avec moi ce soir '' elle tenta de partir mais Rito l'attrapa par le chemisier

'' On dirait que tu n'as pas compris petite sœur . '' dit-il avec son sourire de diable '' J'ai l'intention d'arriver à mes fin que Lala soit dans ma chambre où ailleurs ''

'' D'accord '' dit-elle nerveusement '' T'obtient toujours ce que tu veux . ''

'' Tu viens Lala ''

'' J'arrive Rito '' dit-elle toujours excité mais une fois dans sa chambre Rito lui a demandé de le suivre dehors . Elle c'est alors habillé avec Peke et à obéit . Ils ont alors sauté de toit en toit jusqu'à atterrir dans un parc public

' Pourquoi tu m'as emmenez ici Rito ? ''

'' Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi '' dit-il innocemment avant de sortir un compartiment de sa veste '' Du veux du thé Lala ? ''

'' Bien sûr '' dit-elle joyeusement alors que Rito lui a passé le compartiment '' Oh et Rito ''

'' Quoi ? ''

'' Tu te souviens hier quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'ai voulu resté sur Terre . . . et bien maintenant je peux te répondre . . je t'aime Rito . ''

'' Hein ? ''

'' Tu as bien entendu Rito je t'aime jusqu'ici personne n'avait jamais agit comme ça pour moi et le fait que tu te soucie tellement de moi me rend très heureuse . Personne n'avait jamais pris compte de mes sentiments . ''

'' Se n'est pas vrai Lala-sama '' dit Peke sous sa forme de robe

'' Ah oui personne à part Peke bien sûr . Mais au cas ou tu ne le serai pas Rito tu en a fait plus pour moi en deux jour que ma famille depuis que je suis né et te rencontrer est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé . '' après ces belles paroles elle s'apprêté à boire mais Rito à poussé le compartiment pour renverser le thé

'' Je ne peux pas Lala . Je ne peux pas te faire ça . '' dit-il l'air honteux '' Ce thé contenait un somnifère . Je voulais t'endormir . ''

'' Pourquoi ? ''

'' Pour te toucher la poitrine et annuler les fiançailles . '' Il s'attendait à ce que Lala soit en colère mais on contraire elle le prix dans ses bras '' Tu n'es pas fâché ? ''

'' Bien sûr que non Rito . Peke a entendu ta conversation avec Zastin et il m'a tout raconté mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ' je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer autant qu'elle le mérite ' ? '

''Comme tu le sais déjà je suis un guerrier paradise Lala eh bien l'armée de paradise est une armée composé de l'être le plus fort de chaque planète dans la galaxie et le rôle d'un guerrier paradise est de protéger sa planète donc tu comprends je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer et tu mérites un homme qui ne vie que pour toi donc tu comprends Lala si on se marie je ne serai pas capable de te rendre heureuse . '' expliqua Rito alors que Lala commença à pleurer

'' Tu ne comprends rien Rito '' pleura t'elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras '' Tu me rend heureuse que tu sois avec moi ou non . Ce qui me rend heureuse c'est savoir que tu m'aimes et que tu es heureux . Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire . Combien de temps reste t'il ? ''

'' plus que 2 minutes '' dit-il en regardant son réveil

'' Bien alors Rito je te promet de ne pas bouger alors tu choisis ou tu annule les fiançailles ou non . ''

Rito commença à s'approcher de Lala les mains devant lui et les yeux cachée par ses cheveux il n'était plus très loin et Lala compris qu'il voulait rompre les fiançailles mais à sa surprise il l'a pris dans ses bras à la place et l'a doucement embrassé sur les lèvres . Lala confus a renvoyé le baisé les larme aux yeux .

'' Ri . . Rito est-ce que sa veut dire que . . ''

''Oui Lala sa veut dire que rien ne va changer '' dit-il alors que son réveil sonna voulant dire que les 48 heures étaient écoulée .

'' Je t'aime Rito ''

'' Je t'aime aussi Lala '' dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau

Quand ils sont tout les deux rentré ils ont étaient accueilli par Zastin qui sembler en joie

'' Owé owé brave gens voici le retour du roi et de reine ! '' dit-il d'un ton plaisantin

'' Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ?! ''demanda Mikan qui semblé en colère

'' Euh on était . . . Au marché de nuit c'est ça . '' dit Rito qui semblé effrayé

'' À bon on était pas dans un parc ? '' demanda Lala d'un ton innocent

'' Un parc hein ! '' dit Mikan l'air encore plus en colère '' Tu as gagné Rito je te prive de ton jeu favori durant une semaine '' dit-elle avant de partir

'' Dit Rito c'est moi ou c'est la première fois que je te vois avoir peur ? '' demanda Zastin

'' Quand ma sœur est en colère elle peut devenir une vraie tueuse d'ailleurs je parie qu'elle pourrait tenir tête au roi de Deviluke . ''

'' Puisqu'on parle de lui '' dit-il en prenant un air sérieux '' Il va venir sur terre . ''

'' Quoi ? Et quand ? ''

'' Il ne l'a pas précisé mais en revanche il a dit pourquoi . Ce sera pour te combattre . ''dit t'il alors que Rito rigoler '' Tu n'as pas peur ? ''

'' Non je vais bien m'amuser . La dernière fois que j'ai eu un adversaire à ma hauteur c'était . . . euh elle date de quand la guerre galactique ? ''

'' Rito pour le moment tu n'es pas de taille contre lui . '' dit Zastin

'' Comment tu le sais ? ''

'' Je peux calculer la force de quelqu'un par son aura plus son nombre de riki est grand plus il est fort . La moyenne de riki pour un Deviluke est de 50 000 , le force de Lala - sama elle s'élève à 160 000 riki , moi qui suis un guerrier Deviluke de première classe est une force de 1 000 000 de riki . '' dit-il l'air fier '' Toi après t'avoir combattu peut dire qu'à pleine puissance tu peux atteindre les 30 000 000 de riki mais . . . quand le seigneur Gid se donne à fond sa force peut atteindre les 45 000 000 de riki . ''

'' Donc pour le moment ma force ne représente que 2/3 de la sienne . ''dit Rito l'air penseur '' Alors je vais devenir plus fort ! ''

'' Tu as l'air vraiment déterminer Rito ''

'' Échoué voudrais dire perdre Lala est sa c'est hors de question . ''

'' Ri . . Rito '' murmura Lala au bord des larmes


	3. Le tablier cosmique

Plusieurs semaines c'étaient écoulé et Rito n'arrêté pas de s'entraîner il était en se moment entrain de s'entraîner dans la salle de perfectionnement , une invention de Lala qui consiste à se battre contre des hologrammes . Il se battait pour l'instant contre des hologrammes de Zastin qu'il battait très facilement , après en avoir battu une bonne cinquantaine il a décidé de faire une pause alors que Momo et Nana sont venus

''Bonjours Rito '' salua Momo très gentiment

'' Salut les filles '' il salua aussi . Il s'entraîné toujours torse nu donc les jumelles pouvaient voir son corps en excellente santé , Nana rougissait gêné alors que Momo bavait '' Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? ''

''Oh on voulait juste s'amuser avec toi '' dit Momo joyeusement

'' TU voulais Momo TU voulais '' souligna Nana

'' Bon eh bien puisque que vous voulez jouer on va jouer '' dit-il avant de prendre un chronomètre '' Très bien vous avez 5 minutes''

'' Pour te battre ?! '' demanda Nana inquiète

'' Non pour me toucher . '' ricana Rito '' Si vous arrivez à me toucher dans un délai de 5 minutes vous pourrez me demandé n'importe quoi . ''

'' COOL '' hurla Momo l'air rêveur en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait demandé

'' Attention . . . TOP CHRONO '' dit-il avant de commencer à courir suivi par les jumelles qui volé

'' He Rito tu n'as pas dit qu'on avait pas le droit au accessoires '' dit Nana avant de sortir son spink iPhone '' VENEZ À MOI ANIMAL PLUS FORT QU'UN TANK ET PLUS DANGEREUX QU'UNE ARMÉ '' hurla-t-elle avant de faire apparaître un immense Sanglier aussi gros qu'un camion qui chargé vers Rito .

'' En voilà une grosse bête mais contre moi se n'est pas différents d'un simple cochon '' dit-il avant de stopper le sanglier dans sa route d'une seule main

'' Quoi ?! '' dit Nana impressionné

'' Retour à l'envoyeur '' dit Rito avant de soulevé ce sanglier d'une seul main et de le lancé vers Momo et Nana

''AAAHHH '' elles ont toute les deux hurlé avant d'être écrasé sous le poids de cet animal alors que Rito a pris de l'avance

'' Ce n'est fini Rito ''dit Momo dégagé avant de sortir son propre spink iPhone '' FURIE VÉGÉTAL '' elle a hurlé alors que des racines de plusieurs mètres de haut ont jaillit du sol est ont essayés de ligoté Rito .

'' Une autre mauvaise idée '' ricana Rito avant de concentré son aura dans sa main droite qui a alors agit comme une lame de rasoir qui a tranché ces racines comme si c'était du papier

'' Bon sang '' dit Momo l'air vaincu

'' Petite sœur '' appela Nana '' On n'est pas de taille individuellement mais j'ai un plan '' elle a alors chuchoté à l'oreille de sa sœur et elles ont toute les deux souris

'' Un complot hein '' dit Rito avant de voir Nana et Momo faire un pirouette dans les airs et Nana prendre son spink iPhone . Rito s'attendait à voir des animaux mais au lieux de cela des racines lui entouré les jambes et il ne pouvait plus bougé '' Mais qu'est-ce que ? '' il se demanda alors que les jumelles se sont approché de lui

'' C'est fini Rito '' dit Nana victorieuse alors qu'elle s'apprêté a touché Rito mais . .

'' BIP BIP BIP '' un bruit émana de la poche de Rito , il s'agissait du chrono mètre

'' Ah les 5 minutes sont écoulés '' ricana Rito '' J'ai gagné "

'' QUOI ?! '' hurla Momo '' Mais c'est pas juste . ''

'' Le jeu c'est le jeu Momo . N'est en moins je suis curieux comment vous avez faite ? ''

'' Eh bien pendant notre virée dans les airs on a échangé nos spink iPhone et quand je m'en suis servi tu t'attendais à voir des animaux se qui fait que tu as baisser ta garde pour ce qui est des plantes '' expliqua Nana toute fière

'' Ingénieux même si vous avez perdu tout cela mérite une récompense est-ce que quelque chose vous ferez plaisir ? ''

'' Oh ça oui '' dit Momo espiègle '' Mais pour le moment je vais me contenter de cela '' dit-elle avant de marché vers Rito toujours immobiliser par les racines et de l'embrasser amoureusement sur les lèvres .

'' MOMO '' hurla Nana outré

'' C'est surprenant même pour moi '' ricana Rito en se touchant les lèvres

'' Euh je suis là vous savez ? ''

'' C'est compris '' dit Rito avant d'attraper Nana assez proche et de l'embrasser . Bien que Nana semblé surprise au début elle ferma les yeux et ce laissa porté '' Alors c'était comment ? ''

'' Je suis obligé de l'admettre c'était bien '' dit-elle avec un sourire sincère

'' Bon il est presque 9 heures je dois allé à l'école '' dit-il avant de remettre son t-shirt , de prendre son sac à dos et de filé .

Quelque minute plus tard à l'école dans la classe de Rito

'' Bien les enfants nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève '' dit le professeur '' Tu peux venir ma petite . ''

Une fille est alors venu dans l'uniforme de l'Académie cette fille c'était Lala à la grande surprise de Rito .

'' Bonjour tout le monde je m'appelle Lala Satalin Deviluke et j'espère bien m'entendre avec vous tous '' dit-elle joyeusement alors que tout les garçons de la classe la regarder comme un lion regarde sa proie .

'' C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?! '' hurla Rito en claquant son poing sur son pupitre le brisant sur le coup

'' Oh ? RITO ! '' dit Lala toute excitée en lui sautant au coup '' Je suis si heureuse on est dans la même classe . ''

Tout les garçons de la classe on regardé Rito l'air jaloux mais ils n'ont pas fait de reproche après avoir eu plusieurs preuve de sa grande puissance

'' Vous semblez bien vous connaître . '' dit le professeur

'' Bien sûr on se connait par cœur '' dit Lala joyeusement '' On vit ensemble , on dort ensemble et il nous arrive même quelque fois de prendre des bains ensemble . ''

Toute la classe les à alors regardé l'air époustouflé par ce que Lala venait de dire

'' Lala à la pause retrouve moi sur le toit j'ai à te parler . '' chuchota Rito l'air assez énerver

2 heures plus tard sur le toit de l'école

'' COMMENT ÇA TU AS ÉTÉ TRANSFÉRÉ À MON ÉCOLE ?! '' hurla Rito

'' Je voulais passé plus de temps avec toi Rito c'est tout '' dit-elle avec son air innocent habituelle

'' Bon sang Lala comme tu l'as dit plus tôt on vit ensemble on dort ensemble et on se lave ensemble ! SA NE TE SUFFIT PAS ?! '' hurla t'il alors qu'il a vu Lala faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu . . elle a versé une larme

'' Je . . je suis désolée Rito '' dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux '' C'est juste que depuis plusieurs semaines tu passes tes journées dans la salle d'entraînement que je t'es fabriquer donc je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de te parler donc tu comprends . . je me sent rejeté '' dit-elle alors que Rito l'a prise dans ses bras

'' Non c'est moi qui suis désolé Lala . Je reconnais que je m'entraîne beaucoup ces temps si mais . . je n'ai pas le choix car si ton père juge que je ne suis pas à la hauteur on pourrait ne plus jamais ce revoir . Bon tu peux rester Lala mais à une condition tu ne dois révélé à personne que tu es une extraterrestre et encore moins que je suis un guerrier paradise . ''

'' D'accord Rito '' dit-elle ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur avant de l'embrasser amoureusement sur les lèvres

'' T'a vraiment le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère toi ''ricana Rito

'' Je suis tout de même une princesse Rito '' ricana Lala

Dès que la classe a repris

'' Bon je crois que quelqu'un devrai faire faire une visite guidée à notre nouvelle étudiante '' dit-il avant de réfléchir '' Haruna et Rito à vous l'honneur

'' Bien sensei ( proverbe japonais pour dire enseignants . ) '' ils ont tout les deux répondu avant de sortir tout les trois

Quelque minute plus tard la visite était quasi terminé et tout c'était passé sans aucun soucis mais . .

'' Et pour finir Lala ça c'est le terrain de sports '' dit Haruna en lui montrant du doigt alors qu'une équipe jouer actuellement au baseball

Mais tout les joueurs ont arrêtés en voyant Lala et l'on tous sifflé

'' Euh Lala mien vaut s'éloigner '' dit Rito en lui prenant la main rendant tout les joueurs jaloux

'' Comme tu veux '' dit elle joyeusement

'' Marco qui est se rouquin qui tien la main à cette bombe ? '' demanda le joueur qui semblé être le capitaine

'' C'est Rito Yuuki capitaine il est comme vous un garçon très populaire dans se lycée . Il est réputé pour être particulièrement fort et également pour sa . . '' commença t'il avant d'avaler nerveusement '' sa passion du combat . ''

'' Ah bon eh bien on va voir ce qu'il vaut . '' dit Taizou avant de s'approcher de Lala '' EH ! Dis-moi que fait une fleur comme toi ici ? ''

'' Juste une visite guidée '' dit Lala joyeusement

'' Mais une si belle fille devrait être avec quelqu'un comme moi . '' dit-il en essayant de prendre la main de Lala mais Rito l'a repoussé '' Toi mêle toi de tes affaires Yuuki . ''

'' C'est ce que je fais . . Lala et moi sommes engagés '' dit-il avec un air énerver

'' Elle sera mieux avec quelqu'un comme moi DÉGAGE ROUQUIN ! '' 'Ordonna Taizou avant de donner un grand coup de poing dans le visage de Rito mais Rito n'a pas bougée et la main de Taizou et devenu toute rouge '' AÏE AÏE ! C'est impossible d'avoir la peau aussi dure ! ''

'' Tu l'auras voulu '' ricana Rito avant de donner un léger coup de poing dans l'estomac de Taizou qui fut éjecté jusqu'à percuté l'arbre le plus proche

'' Je vous avez prévenu '' dit le joueur à son capitaine assommé .

La visite venant de se terminer la cloche de la cantine a sonné

'' C'est quoi ? '' demanda Lala

'' C'est cloche qui indique l'heure de manger Lala '' expliqua Haruna avant de partir vers la cantine suivis de Lala mais Rito ne les a pas suivi

'' Tu ne viens pas Rito ? ''

'' Non Lala je ne mange jamais à la cantine c'est toujours Mikan qui me fait à manger . ''dit il avant de sortir un bento de son sac alors que Lala pensa à quelque chose

À la fin de la journée

'' Dit Rito ? '' demanda Lala accroché au bras de Rito '' Il paraît que sur Terre les femmes cuisine souvent pour leur mari est-ce que tu voudrais que je cuisine pour toi ? ''

'' Tu sais cuisiné Lala ? ''

'' En bien pas autant que Mikan c'est sûr mais je cuisine assez souvent sur Deviluke . ''

'' Je ne crois pas que les Deviluke et les humains ai la même alimentation Lala . Si tu veux cuisiné tu vas devoir apprendre la cuisine humaine si tu veux je vais t'apprendre . ''proposa t'il alors que Lala a hoché la tête joyeusement .

Une fois arrivé chez eux Lala c'est précipité dans la cuisine habillé d'un tablier alors que Mikan était entrain de préparer le dîner

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lala ? '' demanda Mikan

'' J'ai appris que sur Terre les femmes cuisiné souvent pour leur mari alors Rito va m'apprendre la cuisine humaine ''

'' Tu sais Lala Rito est bon cuisinier mais je suis bien meilleur que lui '' ricana Mikan

'' Oui mais si cela me permet de passé du temps avec Rito je préfère que ce soit lui qui m'apprenne ''

'' Bien sûr je comprends . Bon eh bien je vous laisse la cuisine et on verra ce soir de quoi tu es capable . '' dit-elle avant de sortir quand Rito est entré

'' Donc Lala tu vas commencer par un plat simple et très apprécié des Japonais . . les nouilles '' dit-il avant de sortir un paquet

'' Comment sa marche ? '' demanda Lala d'une manière ignorante que Rito trouver adorable

'' Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est faire bouillir de l'eau et faire cuire les nouilles dedans ''

'' D'accord '' dit-elle alors que Rito est sorti le temps qu'elle finissent pour voir comment elles s'en sorté . Et dix minutes plus tard il a entendu une explosion venant de la cuisine et y est revenu en courant

'' Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Lala ? '' demanda Rito paniqué

'' Je ne sais pas Rito . J'ai fait tout ce que tu as dit j'ai fait chauffer de l'eau et est mis les nouilles dedans . '' dit-elle en pointant une direction . Rito à regarder cette direction et vis que Lala avait mis une casserole rempli d'eau et de nouilles dans le micro-onde et compris que l'explosion était le micro-onde .

'' Désolé Lala j'aurais du être un peu plus précis '' dit-il '' Bon on va essayer un autre repas traditionnel et simple les boulettes de riz . ''

'' Comment sa ce fait ? ''

'' C'est simple tu n'as qu'a faire cuire du riz '' expliqua Rito cette fois en le faisant devant Lala pour lui donner l'exemple '' Les roulé en boule , les trempé dans de l'eau salée et les recouvrir d'algue . ''

'' D'accord cette fois je réussirai '' dit-elle avec détermination alors que Rito est sorti une nouvelle fois . Et dix minutes plus tard Lala l'a appelé

'' RITO ! J'ai fini . '' dit-elle en lui tendant une boule de riz mais à la grande surprise de Rito le riz était cru

'' Dit Lala tu as bien fais cuire le riz ? ''

'' Oui Rito . ''

'' Combien de temps ? ''

'' 8 minutes . ''

'' Et à quelle température ? ''

'' Il y a une température ? '' demanda Lala d'une manière ignorante

'' Hmm je vois '' dit-il avant de jeter la boulette '' Cette fois je ne sortirai plus d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives ''

Une heure et demi plus tard Rito a était témoin de nombreuse explosion , de destruction et d'échec et il pouvait facilement dire que Lala n'avait fait aucun progrès .

'' Woha ! '' dit-elle avant de tomber juste à côté de Rito avec un couteau de bouché . Quand elle c'est levé elle pouvait voir un mince filet de sang sur la joue de Rito

'' Incroyable ! '' dit-il en essuyant le sang de sa joue '' 7 ans de combat intensif sans aucune blessure et là j'en ai tiré une en t'apprenant à cuisiner

'' Désolé Rito '' dit-elle en se sentant incapable de quoi que ce soit

'' Comme mes entraîneurs disaient toujours ' Ce n'est pas une question de potentiel mais de motivation ' . Je crois que je sais comment la motivé . '' pensa Rito avec son sourire de diable '' Tu sais je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre ma vie avec une femme qui ne sait pas cuisiné .''

'' HEIN ?! ''

'' Oui après tout l'une des principales tâches de l'épouse c'est de cuisiné donc si tu n'es même pas fichu de faire des nouilles . ''

'' Attend qu'est ce que tu insinue que je suis une incapable ?! '' demanda Lala pour la première fois en colère contre Rito

'' Je ne l'insinue pas je l'affirme '' ricana Rito

'' À oui ! Eh bien tu vas voir je vais faire un plat comme tu n'en a jamais goûté et on verra c'est qui l'incapable ! '' elle hurla avant de pousser Rito dehors et de claquée la porte

'' Les cuisinière ne changeront jamais toujours aussi bête que leur pied '' ricana Rito

'' J'ai entendu ! '' hurla Mikan dans la pièce voisine

Une demi-heure plus tard Rito , Mikan , Momo et Nana étaient tout les quatre à table à attendre Lala

'' C'est près ! '' dit Lala toute fière en apportant son plat . Les autres était impressionné il s'agissait de boulettes de riz fantaisiste accompagner de beignets de crevettes et de bol de ramen . L'apparence était divine mais pas aussi divine que le goût .

'' Miam ! C'est su-culant . '' dit Momo la bouche pleine

'' Impressionnant '' rajouta Nana

'' Alors là chapeau Lala '' ricana Mikan

'' Merci Mikan . '' dit Lala toute rouge

'' Bravo Lala j'étais sûr que tu y arriverais '' dit Rito en posant ces couverts

'' Ah bon ? Mais t'as pourtant dit le contraire tout à l'heure en cuisine . ''

'' Un entraîneur sait comment motivé ses disciples . Je voulais que tu te mettes suffisamment en colère pour pouvoir oublié ton incertitude . ''

'' Merci Rito '' dit-elle la larme à l'œil avant de l'embrasser

'' Euh vous pourriez évité de faire ça pendant qu'on mange ? '' se plaignit Nana

'' Je lui ai dit ce qui c'est passé dans la salle d'entraînement '' ricana Rito faisant rougir Nana

Après le repas alors que Mikan faisait la vaisselle Rito et Lala étaient seul dans le salon

'' Tu sais Rito j'ai pensé à quelque chose aujourd'hui en cuisinant . Sur Deviluke l'alimentation n'est pas la même que sur Terre donc je ne pourrai pas te faire plaisir comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui donc quand on serra marié je resterai sur Terre avec toi . '' elle a dit joyeusement mais Rito ne semblé pas d'accord avec elle .

'' Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée Lala . Je suis un combattant cosmique par conséquent j'ai l'habitude de voyager à travers l'espace toi par contre tu as toujours vécu sur Deviluke et je m'en voudrais de te forcé à changer ton style de vie et à mon avis je ne crois pas que tes parents et ton peuple pourront resté éternellement sans te voir par conséquent si on se marie un jour je préférerais qu'on vive tout les deux sur Deviluke . ''

Lala ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir à voir à quelle point Rito se soucier de son bien-être et l'a pris dans ses bras

'' D'accord Rito . . merci . ''


	4. Le défi des reines

Le matin alors que le soleil se levé Rito a eu une surprise il avait l'habitude de voir Lala nu dans son lit mais cette fois elle était accompagné de Momo elle aussi nu

'' Il ne manqué plus que ça '' ricana Rito '' Elles ont de la chance il y a d'autres chose à faire '' dit-il avant de se lever et de secoué doucement Lala '' Lala il faut ce levé "

'' Hmm '' gémit Lala avant de passer ses mains derrière le cou de Rito et de lui enfoncé la tête dans sa poitrine '' Je ne veux pas Rito . '' Rito à alors glousser et lui a pressé les fesses '' Hmm Rito ''

'' Ou tu te lèves Lala ou ta petite sœur va assister à un beau spectacle ''

''Sa ne me dérange pas '' dit Momo avec de la bave qui coulé de sa bouche

'' D'accord Rito je me lève . '' elle gémit en ce levant

Quelque minute plus tard Rito était dans la baignoire comme tout les matins et il admiré son tonus musculaire qui c'était encore un peu amélioré ces dernières semaines

'' Mmh pas mal mais j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire avant de me mesurer au roi . ''

'' Rito tu es là ? '' demanda Lala à la porte

'' Oui je suis là Lala tu veux te joindre à moi ? ''

'' Bien sûr ! '' elle a dit joyeusement avant d'entrer dans la baignoire avec Rito . Il a ricané en voyant sa poitrine parfaitement ronde rebondir d'habitude se n'est qu'un jeu pour lui mais avec Lala c'était différent

'' Tu vas bien Rito ? ''

'' Oui je pensais c'est tout . Bon il faut se dépêcher si on veut arriver à l'heure à l'école '' dit-il avant de prendre le savon et de savonné la poitrine de Lala

'' Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu vois chez moi ? '' elle demanda en riant

'' Ce qui est difficile c'est plutôt de la manqué . '' il ricana alors que Lala ferma les yeux et se pencha en arrière quand quelqu'un lui touché la poitrine elle ce sentais normalement comme n'importe quelle fille tendu mais avec Rito elle ce sentais relaxé

'' Mais dit moi Rito . Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça '' dit-elle en montrant sa cicatrice

'' Oh un coup d'épée de quand j'étais plus jeune . '' dit-il avant de se remémorer son passé

Environ une heure plus tard quand ils ont arrivés à l'Académie Rito et Lala on vu un immense groupe d'étudiants principalement masculin qui c'étaient réuni devant une limousine .

'' Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? '' demanda Rito à son ami Saruyama

'' Elle est de retour Rito ! '' répondit Saruyama tout excité

'' Qui ça ' elle ' ? ''

'' Tu plaisante Rito '' ricana Saruyama '' Elle était parti deux mois pour raison financière et la revoilà ! ''

La porte c'est alors ouverte et trois filles en sont ressortis . La première avait les cheveux bleus , de grosse lunettes qui caché entièrement ses yeux et un air timide ; la deuxième était plus grande , elle avait les cheveux noir et les yeux noisette et un air confiant ; Et enfin la troisième avait des cheveux jaune pâle , des yeux d'or similaires à ce de Rito et un aire assez prétentieux

'' Hohohoho '' dit-elle prétentieusement alors que tout les garçons à l'exception de Rito bavé devant elle .

'' Je ne vois toujours pas qui c'. . Woah ! '' commença Rito avant de trébucher et d'atterrir sur elle dans une position compromettante , il avait sa tête entre ses seins et sa main sur son endroit sensible .

'' RITO ENFOIRÉ ! LALA NE TE SUFFIT PAS ?! '' hurla Saruyama alors que tout les garçons regardé Rito l'air meurtrier '' Je suis trop jaloux ! ''

'' Comment oses-tu souillé Saki-sama ?! '' hurla la brune avant de donner un grand coup de kendo ( épée en bois japonaise ) sur la tête de Rito mais son épée c'est cassé dans l'impact alors que Rito est sorti indemne .

'' Ce n'est pas ça qui va faire avancée les choses . '' dit Rito avant de ce levé et d'aider Saki à ce relevé encore impressionné par se qui venait de se passé '' Je suis désolée tu vas bien ? ''

'' Euh oui très bien '' dit Saki légèrement rouge

'' Écoute je suis désolé si tu te sens insulté par cette question mais qui es-tu ? '' demanda Rito avec la voie de gentleman qu'il n'avait qu'avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas

'' Je suis Saki Tenjoin . L'héritière de l'une des familles les plus importantes du pays '' elle répondit en cranant

'' Enchanté Saki . Euh tu pourrais lâcher ma main ? ''

'' Oh euh pardon . '' dit Saki toute rouge en lâchant sa main

'' Bon je dois y aller '' dit-il avant de partir suivit par Lala

'' Attend je . . '' commença Saki avant de comprendre que Rito était trop loin pour l'entendre

'' Cet espèce de ! ''' hurla la brune avec son épée cassé dans les main '' Il a osé vous ! ''

'' Du calme Rin '' ordonna Saki

'' Oui Saki-sama . ''

'' Et toi Aya '' demanda Saki à la fille au cheveux bleus '' Tu vas me trouver des informations à son sujets d'accord ? ''

'' Bien Saki-sama '' répondit Aya

Dans la bibliothèque une demi heure plus tard Saki était en train de lire un livre alors que Aya et Rin l'éventé . Mais Saki à lever la tête et a vu Lala qui essayé d'attraper un livre en hauteur de manière à ce que l'on pouvait voir sa culotte blanche .

'' Lala qu'est ce que tu fabriques la haut ? '' demanda Rito

'' J'essaye d'attraper un livre Rito . . J'y suis presque . '' Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper elle est tombée de l'échelle mais Rito l'a rattraper facilement style marié .

'' Merci Rito . ''

'' De rien Lala mais soit plus prudente . '' dit-il gentiment alors que Saki les regardé avec un air de . . . jalousie

'' Saki-sama '' annonça Aya '' J'ai les informations que vous vouliez . ''

'' Très bien qu'as tu trouvés ? ''

'' Son nom est Rito Yuuki il a 16 ans et est assez célèbre dans les environs . Il est plutôt maladroit mais il a des notes parfaite et un athlétisme parfait . Mais il est surtout connu pour avoir une force hors du commun ! D'après le témoignage des autres il pourrait faire sauté l'Académie en moins de 2 minutes . ''

'' C'est très intéressant et elle qui est-elle ? '' demanda Saki en pointant Lala

'' C'est Lala Satalin Deviluke c'est une élève très populaire mais nous ne savons presque rien d'elle à part qu'elle est fiancé avec Rito . ''

'' QUOI?! ILS SONT FIANCÉ ! '' hurla Saki désemparée

'' Dites Saki-sama ? '' demanda Rin '' Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais est-ce que ce Rito Yuuki vous plaît ? ''

'' O . .Oh eh . .Eh bien c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau garçon et que d'après les informations données on est compatible mais . . '' dit-elle en bégayant toute rouge '' Mais il n'est pas ma priorité . Ma priorité est d'être la fille numéro 1 de cette académie et pour cela je dois battre cette Lala et je sais comment l'obliger à accepter mon defi . '' dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique

Quelque minute plus tard dans la salle de classe de Rito Rin et Aya on claqué la porte et ont tirés une flèche ventouse sur la tête de Rito

'' Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre cours '' dit Rin avant de claqué la porte laissant tout le monde confus

Rito a alors déroulé le papier sur la flèche et a lu à voix basse '' Lala je te défi viens dans la cours principal de l'Académie à la fin des cours . ''

'' Est ce que c'est une menace ? '' demanda Lala un peu effrayé

'' Non juste une petite rivalité . '' dit Rito en tapotant la tête de Lala

À 17h00 alors que Lala ce rendez à la cours principal

'' Bonjour Lala-sama '' salua Zastin avec une briquette de jus de raisin

'' Zastin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ''

'' Peke m'a dis que quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à vous donc forcément j'ai accouru . Donc que c'est-il passé Peke ? ''

'' C'est à propos d'une certaine Saki '' expliqua Peke sous sa forme d'une barrette '' Elle veut faire souffrir Lala-sama pour une raison inconnue et elle a même osé tiré une flèche dans sa direction .'' À ces paroles Zastin a écrasé sa briquette sous sa poigne et c'est asperger

'' Je vois . Vous pouvez y aller mais je viens avec vous je crois que cette Saki a besoin d'une petite leçon . '' dit-il en sortant son épée

Pendant ce temps dans la cour principal de l'Académie absolument tout les élèves étaient réunis en face d'un immense char . Sur ce char ce trouvé Saki avec rien d'autre qu'un bikini blanc .

'' Ohohohoh '' elle dit prétentieusement '' Je vois que vous avez tous répondu à mon invitation . Est-ce que vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? ''

'' OUAIS '' ils ont tous hurlé alors que tout les garçons avait des cœur dans les yeux

'' Bien donc la compétition peut commencé . . . et j'ai choisi le juge idéal . . AYA ! ''

'' Oui Saki-sama . '' dit Aya au volant d'une grue à crochet avant d'accrocher Rito au crochet

''Woah ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! '' hurla Rito avant d'être transporté jusqu'au char toujours attaché au crochet

'' C'est toi qui va jugé Rito '' ricana Saki '' Bienvenu au char de la séduction . ''

'' POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS TOI ?! '' hurla Saruyama de colère alors qu'ils regardé tous Rito avec leur regard meurtrier

'' Peut-être parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça . '' ricana Rito avant de brisé le crochet de la grue d'un simple coup alors que tout les regards meurtrier ce sont transformés en regard terrifié .

'' C'était dans les informations de Aya mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il était fort à ce point . '' pensa Saki impressionné alors que Rito s'avancé vers elle

'' Donc qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? ''

'' Je veux juste que tu sois le juge de cette compétition Rito . ''

'' Mais il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de m'attacher à un crochet j'aurais été ravi de t'aider . '' dit-il alors que Saki ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de rougir '' Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas si tu voulais que toute l'Académie soit au courant alors pourquoi avoir fait ta demande de défi par message sur une flèche ? ''

'' Parce que cela impressionne plus . '' dit-elle avec un sourire sincère '' Mais la lettre précisé bien que plus d'un quart d'heure de retard était un abandon hors la il ne reste plus que une minute si elle ne c'est pas présenté d'ici là tu serras à moi et tu devras me montrer ta fidélité en touchant ma poitrine . '' dit-elle alors que tout le monde a regardé Rito l'air plus jaloux que jamais .

'' Si ce genre d'actes c'est montré sa fidélité je dois être engagée à la moitié de la planète . '' il ricana alors que Saki lui a saisit la main et l'a rapprocher de sa poitrine

'' Cinq , quatre , trois , deux , un . '' elle a compté à rebours avant d'entendre un bruit et de voir que c'était Lala . '' Enfin te voilà Lala . '' dit-elle avant d'aussi remarquer un homme en armure fou de rage qui courait vers elle en brandissant une épée .

'' Tu vas souffrir pour avoir menacé une princesse ! '' hurla Zastin en courant

'' Je ne te laisserais pas touché à un cheveux de Saki-sama '' hurla Rin en lui barrant le chemin mais Zastin a eu vite fait de s'en débarrasser

'' Personne ne m'arrêtera ! '' il a hurlé avant que Rito lui collât un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le mit KO

'' Il sais donné des coups mais pas les encaissés . '' ricana Rito avant d'aider Rin à ce relevé '' Tu vas bien ? ''

'' Oui mais je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi faible . ''

'' Le combat n'était pas équilibré un épéiste de premier rang à l'épée contre une jolie fille au kendo '' dit-il faisant rougir Rin

'' Bon on peut commencer ? '' demanda Saki

'' Tu ne comprends pas Saki ? ''dit Rito l'air agacé '' Cette fichu compétition a failli te tué . ''

'' C'était juste un petit mal entendu . ''

'' Il n'y a pas que ça . Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer tu es en bikini devant toute l'école et tu t'apprêtais à me faire touché ta poitrine . Dois-je en conclure qu'à tes yeux ton égaux et plus important que ta dignité ? Si c'est le cas tu n'es vraiment pas la fille que tout le monde admire tant ici . ''dit il avec sincérité alors que Saki c'est mis à pleurer

'' Je sais que c'est très impure mais c'est juste que . . j'ai peur de ne pas avoir d'autres atout en ma faveur tout ce que j'ai c'est mon apparence . ''dit elle entre deux sanglot

'' Non Saki tu as tout mais tu ne vas jamais le découvrir si tu passes ton temps à t'admirer dans les miroirs . . et dans les vitrines . . . et dans les cuillères propres . Tu vois j'ai cru que tu avais un regard très profond envers ton entourage mais en faite tu regardes ta propre réflexion dans leur prunelle . C'est ça ? ''

'' Oui '' elle a dit honteusement '' Je ne suis qu'une prétentieuse . ''

'' Saki tu n'es pas une prétentieuse '' dit Rito en lui prenant les épaules

'' Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? ''

'' Parce que mes parents m'ont appris à ne jamais embrassé une prétentieuse '' dit-il avant de s'avancé et d'embrasser Saki devant tout le monde alors que des ' Whoo ' et des sifflements se faisait entendre dans la foule

'' En temps normal je détesterais la situation mais là je trouve sa très réconfortant . '' dit Rin en souriant

'' Sa c'est tout Rito '' ricana Lala '' Il est doux comme un agneau en général mais dès qu'il en à l'occasion il devient aussi féroce qu'un requin . ''

'' Ça ne t'ennuie pas que ton fiancé embrasse une autre femme devant tes yeux ? '' demanda Aya

'' Non pas le moins du monde moi j'ai rien contre la polygamie du moment que je reste la prioritaire '' dit Lala alors que Rito a reculé

'' Alors tu me crois maintenant ? '' demanda Rito alors que Saki paniqué

'' J . . je . . JE DOIS Y ALLER ! '' Dit-elle avant de courir toute rouge

'' Saki-sama attendez ! '' hurla Rin alors qu'elle et Aya l'ont suivit

''J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré '' dit Rito embarrassé

Plusieurs heure plus tard une fois la nuit tombée Saki , Rin et Aya étaient habillé en espionne dans le jardin de Rito

''Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici Saki-sama ? '' chuchota Rin

'' Je vous l'ai dit . . . on va enlever Rito . '''

'' Qu . . Quoi?! '' ont hurlés Aya et Rin avant que Saki leur a mit la main sur leurs bouches

'' Shut !''

'' Désolé . '' chuchota Rin '' Mais pourquoi vous voulez faire ça ? Et puis d'ailleurs même si il y a une bonne raison toute les trois on sera loin d'être un défi pour lui . ''

'' Je ne peux pas vous expliqué la raison mais . . il a un grand point faible c'est que quand on s'en prend à l'un de ces proche il est près à tous pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal . On va donc simplement s'emparer de Lala et après on lui dira qu'on la laisse partir si il me suis . ''

'' Sa ma l'air ingénieux mais c'est un peu déloyale '' pensa Rin l'air triste avant d'avancer .

'' Donc que je résume '' dit Mikan '' Tu as rencontré une multimilliardaires tu lui est tombé dessus comme cela t'arrive souvent et là il est possible qu'elle soit amoureuse et d'après Zastin elle a essayé de tué Lala pour ne pas avoir de rival . ''

'' Non '' ricana Rito '' Zastin avait mal compris la lettre , c'était juste un défi disant que Saki voulait affronté Lala dans une compétition et la raison pour laquelle elle a organisé sa c'était pour savoir laquelle d'elle ou de Lala était la fille la plus populaire de l'Académie . ''

'' Rien que sa '' soupira Mikan de soulagement '' En attendant cela nous a mis en retard . Il est bientôt 8 heures et aucun de nous trois n'est lavé . ''

'' Dans ce cas on a pas le choix '' dit Rito avec son sourire de diable connus de tous '' Il va falloir se lavé tout les trois en même temps . ''

'' Je ne sais pas Rito '' dit Lala l'air penseur '' Moi cela me va très bien j'ai l'habitude de me laver avec toi mais est-ce que cela convient à Mikan ? ''

'' Elle aussi a l'habitude Lala '' ricana Rito '' Elle était mon jouet bien avant toi . ''

'' Je n'aime pas quand tu appelles une fille jouet '' bouda Mikan '' Bon on y va ? ''

''On y va '' dit joyeusement Lala avant de courir suivi par Rito et Mikan avant de percuté quelqu'un '' Oups désolé Zastin ''

'' Sa ne fait rien Lala-sama où est ce que vous allez tous ? ''

'' Dans la salle de bain . ''

'' Donc il n'y aura plus personne ici . Je devrais peut être monté la garde avec tout ces prétendant qui viennent . '' dit Zastin avant de prendre son épée

'' C'est pas la peine Zastin mes sœurs ont installé un nouveau système de sécurité . ''

Dans le jardin alors que les trois espionnes avancées des racines de plusieurs mètres ont jaillit du sol et ont essayé de les attrapée

'' C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! '' hurla Saki avant de se faire attraper par les racines vite suivit de Aya . Rin elle a réussi à un peu ce défendre mais elle n'a pas tardé à elle aussi se faire capturé .

'' On fait quoi maintenant ? Quelqu'un a une solution ? ''

'' Eh bien malheureusement j'en vois qu'une Saki-sama '' dit Rin en rougissant

Dans la salle de bain . Normalement la baignoire de la résidence ne pouvait contenir que deux personnes aux maximum mais grâce à l'invention de Lala le Space distorsion elle a pu agrandir toute les pièces de la maison depuis l'intérieur et maintenant à la place de la baignoire il y avait un piscine intérieure d'environ 2.40 m de diamètre rempli d'eau chaude .

'' Aaaahh c'est agréable '' dit Mikan détendu '' Tu as pensé à tout Lala . Il y a même une option massage . ''

'' Hein ? Mais j'ai jamais installé de fonction massage . '' dit Lala confus

'' Mais pourtant y a quelque chose qui est entrain de me massé les fesses . ''

'' Ça c'est moi . '' ricana Rito faisant un peu sursauter sa sœur

'' J'aurais du m'en douter '' ricana Mikan avant de rasseoir '' Je t'ai pas dit d'arrêter '' dit-elle alors que Rito a continué de qu'il faisait

'' Je ne comprends pas Rito '' dit Lala confu '' Cet après midi devant cette Saki tu te comporter comme un vrai gentleman et maintenant tu es de nouveau tel qu'on te connais . Pourquoi ? ''

'' Parce que cette Saki avait un problème '' répondit Mikan '' Serte Rito est du genre a peloté mais il est également du genre aaidé son prochain et quand il le fait il devient sérieux mais dès que c'est réglé il redevient comme avant . Tu te rappelles quand tu es venu sur Terre tu avais un gros problème familial et Rito était très sérieux mais dès qu'il a fini de réglé ton problème il est redevenu normal . ''

'' Ah je comprends c'est comme si il y avait deux Rito '' ricana Lala avant que Rito la massa aussi avec son autre main mais contrairement à Mikan se n'était pas ses fesses mais un endroit situé un peu plus au sud .

'' Et lequel des deux tu préfères ? '' ricana Rito

'' Là je n'ai vraiment pas envie de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit Rito '' dit Lala entre deux gémissements qui pouvait s'estimé heureuse qu'ils étaient sous l'eau .

De retour dans le jardin Saki et ses amis avancé toujours mais elles étaient toute les trois en sous vêtements

'' Je ne trouve pas que c'était une bonne idée de ce faufilé hors de nos vêtements pour passé à travers l'emprise des racines '' dit Aya gêné

'' Non mais c'était la seul solution '' dit Saki au moins aussi gêné qu'elle '' Mais bon qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver d'autre ? ''

Quelque seconde plus tard des chauve souris près de 6 fois plus grande que la normale ont surgit de nul part et s'en sont pris à elles

'' OH NON ! Elles vont me décoiffé ! '' hurla Saki en essayant de les chassé

'' On va les retenir Saki-sama vous continuez à avancé '' dit Rin en se battant avec son kendo

'' D'accord merci . '' dit-elle avant de fuir

De retour dans la salle de bain Mikan et Lala étaient toute les deux entrain de gémir .

'' Je crois . . que ça m'a manqué . . ce . . ce genre de chose. '' gémis Mikan alors que Rito avait un doigt enfoncé dans sa féminité

'' Je . . je te comprends . '' gémis Lala alors que Rito lui faisait pareil avec son autre main

'' Si cela vous fait déjà de l'effet qu'est-ce que ce sera si je double la cadence '' ricana Rito avant de mettre deux doigts au lieu d'un '' Alors c'est comment ? ''

'' Formidable '' dit Lala toute rouge alors que Mikan n'a pas répondu .'' AAAAAHHHH '' a hurlé Lala avec de la bave qui coulé de sa bouche et un regard entièrement vidé

'' Tu as tenu 5 minutes 40 . Tu es meilleur que Mikan lorsqu'elle a commencé '' dit Rito alors que Mikan hocha la tête

'' Moi je ne tenais jamais plus de 2 minutes 30 . '' ricana Mikan alors que Rito est sorti de l'eau et a mis une serviette autour de lui avant de sortir '' Euh Lala ? Tu vas bien ? ''

'' Hein ? Euh . . Oui '' dit Lala après avoir secoué la tête pour reprendre ses esprits

Pendant ce temps Saki était entrain d'escaladé le mur de la résidence

'' J'atteindrai mon but peu importe par quel moyen . ''

'' Eh bien '' dit Rito venant d'entré dans sa chambre '' Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé . ''

'' Ah enfin j'y suis . '' dit Saki épuisé après être entré par la fenêtre

'' Oui dans ma chambre '' ricana Rito alors que Saki l'a regardé et a rougie quand elle a vu qu'il ne porté qu'une serviette '' Pourquoi tu es toute rouge ? ''

'' Tu . . tu ne portes presque rien . ''

'' Toi aussi . '' dit-il alors que Saki qui avait oublié qu'elle était en sous-vêtements c'est couverte du mieux qu'elle pouvait '' Tu t'infiltre chez quelqu'un avec presque rien sur le dos . Cela ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination . ''

'' Attend ! C'est pas intentionnel je . . '' dit-elle en gigotant tellement qu'elle a finit par trébucher et atterrir sur un bouton . Soudain la pièce c'est mis a tremblé '' Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? ''

'' Je crois qu'on bouge . '' dit Rito avant de regarder par la fenêtre et de voir que sa chambre c'est mise à volé '' OK j'ai déjà vu plus bizarre . ''

'' Qu'est ce qui passe ? '' demanda Mikan en peignoir

'' Je crois que la pièce c'est envolé . '' dit Lala avec une serviette autour d'elle

'' Oh ça c'est mon installation '' dit Zastin '' J'avais installer une capsule de Secours au cas ou Lala-sama aurait eu des ennuis . ''

'' Une chose est sûr c'est que quand Rito redescendra c'est toi qui a intérêt à t'envolé '' dit Mikan alors que Zastin est devenu vert de peur

'' Bon je vais prendre mon vaisseau puis je vais faire descendre la capsule . '' dit-il avant de partir

De retour dans la capsule Saki était toujours autant paniqué

'' Franchement on est 150 mètre dans la ciel et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?! '' elle a hurlé alors que Rito ce contenta de rire

'' En faite il y a deux autre chose que je trouve beaucoup plus bizarre que ça . La première c'est : Tu t'es mis en bikini devant toute l'école alors pourquoi es-tu gêné d'être en sous-vêtements devant moi ? Et la deuxième c'est : Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis après m'avoir embrassé dans la cour du lycée ? ''

'' Très bien , alors premièrement bikini et soutien à gorge , culotte sont très différents même si ils recouvrent à peu près la même surface . Et deuxièmement . . j'ai eu du mal a accepté que tu es des sentiments pour moi . ''

'' Moi des sentiments ? '' ricana Rito

'' Je sais très bien comment fonctionne les garçons Rito . Pour eux peloté ou le sexe ne sont que des passe-temps mais le baisé est une preuve d'amour. ''

'' En effet '' dit Rito avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un regard sérieux '' À la seconde ou je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé très mignonne et je sais que même si tu ne le montre pas au lycée . . je suis persuadé que tu adores aidé . D'ailleurs je parie que c'est comme ça que toi , Rin et Aya êtes devenus amis . ''

'' Oui en effet '' dit-elle en versant une larme '' Mais sache que je ne suis pas amoureuse . ''

'' Moi non plus '' dit Rito '' Tu me plais beaucoup Saki mais je ne suis pas amoureux . Tu es la cinquième fille que j'embrasse et je crois être peut-être amoureux de l'une d'entre elle mais ce n'est pas toi . ''dit il alors que Saki lui a sourit sincèrement

'' C'est la meilleure relation que quelqu'un puisse avoir on s'aime sans s'aimer par conséquent on a tout les avantages de l'amour mais on est dispensé de toute les responsabilités . ''

'' Oui , donc tu veux recommencer ? ''

'' Pourquoi pas . . je veux dire on est presque tout nu dans une chambre volante alors c'est pas un baisé qui va semblé bizarre . '' dit-elle avant d'embrasser Rito passionnément

Pendant ce temps Zastin était à bord de son vaisseau avec la chambre en ligne de tire

'' Très bien en détruisant les propulseur un par un la capsule devrait descendre en douceur . '' dit-il avant de visé et de détruire le premier propulseur

De retour à l'intérieur Rito avait encore sa serviette mais Saki était totalement nu

'' Hmm . .Rito je vois que ce n'est pas ta première fois . '' gémissait Saki alors que Rito était entrain de lui sucé les seins tout en lui massant les fesses '' Et après on dit que les hommes ne savent pas faire deux choses à la fois . Maintenant j'ai une raison de plus d'être jalouse de Lala . ''

'' Tu es sensible Saki ''

'' N-non pas du tout . '' dit-elle toute rouge

'' Se n'est pas ce que ton corps me dit . Regarde tout est toute mouillée . Mais si comme tu le dis ton corps ment tu devrais pouvoir toléré ça . '' ricana Rito avant d'enlever sa main des fesses de Saki pour enfoncé son pouce dans sa féminité '' Tu vas bien ? ''

'' Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien de ma vie '' dit-elle avec les yeux fermé et un sourire de plaisir '' Tu veux peut-être que je participe '' dit-elle avec une voix de confiance avant de fouiller dans la serviette de Rito jusqu'à trouvé ce qu'elle cherchais .

'' Inutile Saki je ne suis vraiment pas facile à impressionné . '' ricana Rito avant d'entendre un grand boom

'' Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? '' demanda Saki après avoir retrouvé ses esprits

'' Les propulseur sont entrain d'être détruit '' expliqua Rito avec son air sérieux '' Accroche toi bien et ferme la fenêtre . ''

'' Pourquoi ? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH '' hurla Saki après avoir remit ses sous-vêtements avant d'être aspiré par la vitesse et de s'envoler par la fenêtre

'' Oh non ! LALA . . MOMO . . NANA . '' Rito se rendit compte que personne ne pouvait l'entendre et que Saki se rapprocher dangereusement du sol . Il a alors paniqué et baissa la tête '' Tant pis je crois que j'ai plus le choix ! '' hurla-t-il avant de sauter

'' AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! PÉGASE L'ÉTALON AILÉ ! '' Il a hurlé dans le vide alors qu'une immense quantité d'énergie l'a entouré et qu'il était maintenant en mode guerrier paradise et sous cette forme il était capable de volé . '' Parfait '' dit-il avant d'attraper Saki juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase et de la poser délicatement au sol .

'' Rito ? '' dit Saki confuse '' Comment ce fait-il que ? ''

'' S'il te plaît Saki ne pose pas de questions . ''

'' En tout cas j'adore ton armure, tes ailes et tes cheveux bleus . '' ricana t'elle taquinant Rito '' N'empêche que tu m'as sauvé la vie . Il y a une chose que je pourrais faire pour te remercier ? ''

'' Oui '' dit-il avant de reprendre sa forme normale '' Ne parle de ce que tu viens de voir à personne . ''

'' D'accord . Je me suis bien amusé au revoir '' dit-elle avant d'embrasser Rito sur la joue et de partir.

'' Au revoir Saki '' dit Rito avant de rentré

Dans le jardin Saki a vus ses deux amis épuisé au milieu d'un tas de chauve-souris KO

'' Rin , Aya on s'en va . ''

'' D'accord Saki sama '' elles ont dis avant de se lever et de la suivre

'' Où est-ce que vous étiez ? '' demanda Aya

'' Dans la chambre de Rito et je crois pouvoir dire que maintenant on n'a plus de secret l'un pour l'autre et que je ne serai plus jamais la même . '' elle ria alors que ses amis la regardé les yeux grand ouvert et la mâchoire au sol .

De retour dans la maison dès que Rito est entré Mikan et Lala lui ont sauté dessus

'' Rito tu n'as rien ! '' hurla Lala avec des larmes de joie

'' Tu oublies qui je suis Lala se n'est pas une hauteur de 150 mètres qui va m'impressionné . ''

'' Bon sa y est Lala-sama '' dit Zastin n'ayant pas remarquer Rito '' J'ai fait atterrir ma capsule elle est de nouveau collé au reste de la maison ni vu ni connu ''

'' Donc c'est toi qui a provoqué ça '' dit Rito avec ses yeux cachée par ses cheveux en faisant craquer ses poings

'' Oh Rito . . Sa fait longtemps que tu es là ? '' dit Zastin super effrayé

'' Assez longtemps et je n'ai pas du tout apprécié cette petite virée dans le ciel . D'un autre côté cela m'a permis de faire connaissance avec une noble superbe . '' dit-il alors que Zastin a soufflé de soulagement '' Mais j'ai dû lui révélé ma forme de guerrier paradise '' dit-il très en colère alors que ses cheveux ont pris leur couleur bleu ciel et qu'une grande quantité d'aura a émané de lui faisant tout tremblé '' Et si il y a une chose que je déteste c'est bien ça ! ''

'' Oh je viens de me rappeler le roi viens de me confié une mission . . qui a lieu dans une autre maison . . sur une autre planète . . DANS UN AUTRE SYSTÈME SOLAIRE . '' il a hurlé avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe

'' Tu ne m'échappera pas . '' dit Rito avant de le poursuivre alors que Mikan et Lala étaient en plein fou rire incontrôlable .


	5. L'assassin extraterrestre

Le lendemain matin de son accident avec Saki Rito c'est réveillé comme d'habitude avec Lala toute nu à côté de lui

'' Elle est encore là '' pensa Rito épuisé '' Aujourd'hui je suis trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit '' pensa t'il avant de regardé son réveil et de bondir '' AAAAAAHHH ''

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rito ? '' demanda Lala en se frottant les yeux

'' Il est 8 h 50 Lala on a 10 minutes pour aller a l'école ! Dépêche toi ! '' dit-il avant de courir à vitesse inhumaine

'' D'accord je me lève '' dit-elle d'un ton fatiguée en s'étirant

'' Mikan pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé !? '' demanda Rito dans son uniforme scolaire avant de prendre son sac

'' Eh bien il y avait le panneau ' ne pas déranger ' sur ta poignée et te connaissant je pensais que Lala et toi continuiez se que vous aviez commencé hier dans la baignoire . '' dit Mikan en riant

'' Je me refuse à tout commentaire '' dit Nana la bouche pleine alors que Momo riait

'' En temps normal je me serai joint à cette rigolade mais là j'ai pas le temps '' dit-il alors que Lala est descendu dans son uniforme scolaire encore un peu fatiguée '' Aller on y va ! '' dit-il avant de prendre la main de Lala et de la traîné derrière lui

5 minutes plus tard Rito à poussé Lala dans une ruel déserte

'' Lala à ce rythme on n'y sera jamais à temps . Donc on a pas le choix . . . on va devoir y aller en volant . ''

''Chouette j'ai pas souvent l'occasion de le faire les jours d'école '' dit-elle joyeusement en sortant ses ailes et sa queue

'' AAAAAAHHH ! PÉGASE L'ÉTALON AILÉ '' hurla Rito alors que ses cheveux sont devenus bleus et que son armure dorée est apparu '' Allez c'est partie '' dit-il alors qu'ils se sont tout les deux envolé à une vitesse phénoménale '' Plus vite Lala '' dit-il en regardant Lala derrière lui

'' Je peux pas volé aussi vite que toi Rito . '' dit-elle avant qu'ils se posent sur le toit de l'école et qu'ils reprennent leur forme normale '' C'était très amusant on devrait venir comme ça plus souvent . ''

'' Pas question Lala tu sais bien que je ne me transforme en guerrier paradise que quand c'est nécessaire . ''

'' Si tu étais moins à cheval sur les règles Rito tu aurais vraiment tout pour toi .'' dit-elle avant de descendre sans ce douté que quelqu'un les regardés

'' Donc c'est lui Pégase l'étalon ailée . '' dit l'être dissimulé dans l'ombre en se léchant les lèvres '' ' Ce n'est qu'un humain mais il est quand même beaucoup trop fort pour moi mais avant ce soir j'aurai trouvé la solution pour que nous soyons réuni princesse Lala . ''

'' C'était rigolo au début mais l'école c'est une routine en fait '' dit Lala en dehors des cours entrain de se balancé sur sa chaise alors que des mains féminine lui ont saisis la poitrine .

'' Ho ho donc ils sont vrai . '' ricana la fille à qui appartenait ses mains .

'' Lala je te présente Risa . '' dit Rito avec un sourire ennuyé '' Niveau cachotterie cette fille est peut-être pire que moi et elle c'est Mio elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse que Risa ou moi mais c'est quand même une rude adversaire . ''

'' moi c'est Risa '' dit-elle encore les mains sur la poitrine de Lala elle avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux rouge sang

'' Et moi c'est Mio '' dit la fille joyeuse à côté de Risa elle avait les cheveux marron , les yeux verts et de petites lunette rectangulaire

'' Alors comment tu trouves sa ? '' demanda Risa avec un sourire de succube

'' Sans comparaison . '' dit Lala indifférente '' C'est mieux quand c'est Rito qui le fait . ''

'' Oh oh tu t'améliores Rito '' ricana Mio '' Tu lui a vraiment touchée la poitrine ? ''

'' J'ai fait bien plus que ça Mio '' dit Rito en pinçant la poitrine de Risa par derrière la faisant lâché celle de Lala

'' Je prend sa comme un défi Dārin ( mot japonais pour dire ' Chéri ' ) ''

'' On joue souvent à ce genre de jeu Risa et tu ne m'as encore jamais battu '' dit Rito avec fierté '' Et puis qui t'as permis de m'appeler Dārin ? ''

'' Quoi une femme ne peut pas donné de surnom à un homme qui l'attire ? '' demanda Risa espiègle en rapprochant doucement sa main de l'entrejambe de Rito mais Rito lui a violemment saisie la sienne la faisant gémir

'' Je viens de te le dire Risa tu ne m'as jamais battu et tu ne me batteras jamais . '' dit-il avant de lâcher l'entrejambe de Risa celles-ci à genou .

'' Avec toi on ne s'ennuie jamais Rito . '' ricana Lala en s'accrochant au bras de Rito alors que Haruna les observé l'air triste avant de sortir la tête basse suivi du regard par Rito '' Qui a t'il Rito ? ''

'' Rien Lala . ''

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir le principal du lycée se promener alors que l'extraterrestre du matin est venu devant lui

'' Je peux vous aidez monsieur . . Euh . . quoi que vous soyez . '' demanda la principale indifférent

'' Oui mais vous n'allez pas aimé comment . '' ricana l'extraterrestre avant de prendre l'apparence du principal effrayant beaucoup ce dernier '' Bonne nuit '' dit-il avant d'évacuer un gaz soporifique par la bouche .

Quelque minute plus tard dans la classe de Rito le faux principal est venu à la porte

'' Haruna Sarenji venez tout de suite dans mon bureau ''

'' Euh . . bien monsieur le principal '' dit Haruna avant de se lever suivi par le regard suspicieux de Rito

'' C'est louche '' pensa t'il en regardant le principal '' On dirait qu'il n'est pas lui même . ''

Dans le bureau du principal

'' Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez ? '' demanda Haruna alors que le principal a pris un air diabolique

'' Je veux que tu me serve d'appât petite . '' ria-t-il diaboliquement avant de relâcher son gaz soporifique et d'endormir Haruna avant de la porté comme un sac de patate '' À présent à nous deux Rito Yuuki . ''

Trois heures plus tard à la pause du midi Rito était dans la cour seul avec Lala

'' Tiens Rito c'est moi qui l'ai fait . '' dit Lala toute fière en lui tendant une boîte de bento avec des sushis fantaisiste '' Tu vas bien Rito ? ''

'' Hein ? Euh oui Lala désolé '' dit-il avant de prendre la boîte et de mangé toujours l'air suspicieux '' C'est juste que . . le faite que le principal soit venu chercher Haruna comme ça avec cet air je trouve sa louche . ''

'' Cette Haruna m'a l'air très importante pour toi Rito '' dit Lala l'air inquiète alors que Rito l'a pris dans ses bras

'' Ne t'en fait pas Lala tu serras toujours numéro 1 dans mon cœur '' dit-il en souriant faisant aussi sourire Lala . . mais soudain un petit papier est tombé du ciel et a atterri devant Rito et Rito l'a alors déplié et a commencé à le lire '' JE LE SAVAIS ! ''

'' Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? '' demanda Lala l'air de nouveau inquiet

'' C'est écrit ' Pégase je détiens cette femme aux cheveux bleus en otage si tu veux la revoir seine et sauve viens dans le gymnase de ce lycée . PS : Viens accompagné de la princesse Lala . ''

'' On va y aller ? ''

'' Oui est tout de suite ! '' hurla-t-il avant de courir suivit de Lala

En a peine quelque seconde il était devant le gymnase et Rito a mis la porte en mille morceaux d'un coup de pied et en face de lui se trouvais Haruna inconsciente et encordé à un mur .

'' Te voilà enfin Pégase. '' ricanant une voix dans l'ombre dévoilant le principal

'' Je le savais ! '' hurla Rito en colère '' Tu es une contre façon . Pas vrai ? ''

'' En effet '' ricana principal avant de se transformer en un extraterrestre vert d'environ 2 mètre avec des yeux rouges ressemblant à ce d'un caméléon et une langue grimpante

'' Qui es-tu immonde créature ? ''

'' Ghii Bree '' répondit l'extraterrestre '' Je suis le prince de la planète Zena . ''

'' GHII BREE '' hurla Lala outré

'' Vous vous connaissez ? ''

'' Oui c'est l'un des prétendants du trône et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de enlevé Haruna ! '' hurla Lala dans une de ses rare colère

'' En fait Pégase c'est pour t'attiré ici que j'ai monter ce plan . J'ai enlevé cette humaine pour pouvoir faire un échange si Lala viens avec moi je la relâche mais si elle refuse je te garantis qu'elle vas souffrir . '' dit il alors que Lala l'a regarder en tirant sa paupières vers le bas et en tirant la langue

'' Que les choses soit clair Ghii Bree je ne t'aime pas , je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais ! '' hurla Lala avant de à nouveau tiré la langue '' Rito est mon seul et unique amour , le seul qui est vraiment compris mais sentiments , si il m'aime c'est pour ce que je suis toi si tu m'aimes c'est seulement parce que je suis une princesse . ''

'' Oui oui épargne moi tes émotions '' dit Ghii Bree ennuyé '' Pour ce qui est de mon offre Pégase ? ''

'' Laisse moi réfléchir '' dit Rito en faisant semblant de pensé pendant quelques secondes '' Sa y est j'ai réfléchi . . TU N'AURAS NI L'UNE NI L'AUTRE ''il a hurlé avant de libéré une grande quantité de puissance .

'' Oh je vois on refuse de coopéré . Dans ce cas AAAAAHHH ! '' hurla Ghii Bree avant de devenir tout un coup trois fois plus grand et trois fois plus musclé . '' Alors tu veux toujours te battre ? ''

Rito à alors sortie un écran de sa poche et l'a posé sur son oeil ( Oui il s'agit d'un détecteur comme dans Dragon ball Z . ) et a mesuré la puissance de Ghii Bree

'' 25 000 riki . '' ricana Rito '' C'est avec sa que tu comptes me battre ? Je n'aurai même pas à me transformé . '' dit-il avant de rangé son détecteur et foncé vers Ghii Bree à une vitesse phénoménal et à donner un gros coup de poing dans son ventre sans que celui-ci est pu faire quoi que ce soit .

'' Im . . impossible . '' dit Ghii Bree à genoux agonisant dans la douleur '' Passons au stade maximum ! '' il a hurlé avant de nouveau quintuplé de taille et de masse musculaire et maintenant il touché pratiquement le plafond '' Alors tu te crois toujours à la hauteur ? ''

Rito se contenta de rire mais se rire c'est vite transformer en regard de colère et d'acier '' Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! '' il a hurlé alors que ses cheveux on pris leur couleur bleu ciel '' Tu ne sais pas se que j'ai du enduré pour atteindre un tel niveau ! J'ai était élu pour être le guerrier paradise de ma planète et j'ai du souffrir plus qu'aucun être humain ne peut le supporté ! J'ai appris à totalement maîtrisé ma force en mettant ma vie en jeu pour devenir le meilleur en toute circonstance ET CE N'EST PAS QUELQU'UN COMME TOI QUI ME BATTRA ! '' il a hurlé fou de rage avant de bondir sur Ghii Bree en relâchant toute sa force d'un seul coup tel qu'il a transpercé sa poitrine et est sortie de l'autre côté

''Co . . Comment ? '' dit Ghii Bree avant de s'effondrer presque mort avant de rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un nabot de à peine 40 centimètres

'' Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? '' demanda Rito

'' C'est la vrai forme de Ghii Bree ''repondit Lala '' Les Zenarien ont la particularité de ce transformer en ce qu'ils veulent mais sous leur vrai forme ils sont inoffensif un humain classique aurait suffit à le battre . ''

'' Je vois '' ricana Rito avant de le soulever presque mort par la jambe '' Je vais me servir de toi comme exemple pour tout les autres prétendants '' dit-il avant de créer une boule d'aura dans sa paume '' PERSONNE CE S'EN PREND À MES PROCHES ! '' il a hurlé avant d'atomiser Ghii Bree avec son aura de sorte qu'il ne resté plus rien de lui

'' Ri . . Rito . '' dit Lala terrifié

'' Personne ne peut s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui m'est cher et vivre Lala . '' dit-il alors que ses cheveux sont redevenus roux avant de détaché Haruna et de l'allonger délicatement alors que celles-ci c'est doucement réveillé '' Haruna . . . tu vas bien ? ''

'' Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? '' demanda Haruna somnolente avant de ce rendre compte que ses vêtements était déchiré et de ce couvrir '' KKYYYYAAA ! ''

'' Du calme Haruna . '' dit Rito d'un ton rassurant avant d'enlever son t-shirt et de couvrir Haruna avec .

'' Euh . . merci . '' dit Haruna gêné et toute rouge à la vue de son corps en excellente santé '' Mais que m'est-il arrivé ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que le principal m'a ramené à son bureau et puis plus rien . ''

'' Il ne c'est rien passé d'important Haruna . Tu t'es simplement évanouie de fatigue puis Lala t'a trouvé puis ramené ici . On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie '' dit-il avant de porté Haruna style marié et de sortir suivit de Lala .

Quelque minute plus tard une fois Haruna à l'infirmerie Rito et Lala était dans la salle d'attente l'air inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'une femme ouvrit la porte

'' Tout va bien '' dit-elle l'air neutre . Elle faisait environ la taille de Rito elle devait avoir environ 23 ou 24 ans , elle avait les yeux verts , les cheveux marron rougeâtre qui caché ses oreilles et une poitrine plus grande que celle de Lala environ bonnet H .

'' Qui êtes vous ? '' demanda Rito l'air curieux

'' Je suis la nouvelle infirmière mon nom est Ryoko Mikado . '' dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur semblable à celui de Momo '' Normalement il faut attendre plusieurs jours pour remplir les dossiers pédagogiques mais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison le principal m'a donné mes fonctions à la minute où je me suis présenté .

'' Moi je sais pour qu'elle raison '' pensa Rito '' Mais une question me turlupine '' dit-il avant de prendre son sourire de diable '' D'après le programme scolaire vous ne disposez d'aucun dossier personnel , aucun certificat de naissance ni même de pièce d'identité . J'en déduis . . que vous n'êtes pas d'origine terrestre . ''

'' Oh oh quel coup d'œil '' dit-elle toujours avec son sourire de succube '' Je trouve ça très attirant. Mais tu n'es pas surpris de parlé à une extraterrestre ? ''

'' Je suis beaucoup plus surpris de me faire draguer par une femme qui a 7 ans de plus que moi . '' il ricana faisant rire Mikado et Lala '' Mais si je ne suis pas surpris c'est surtout parce que Lala est. . '' commença t'il avant de se faire coupé par Mikado

'' Je sais ça à déjà fait le tour de la galaxie que la première princesse de Deviluke était fiancé à l'un des plus puissant guerrier de l'armée paradise . ''

'' La Terre est si isolé que ça ? '' pensa Rito '' Mais bon on s'éloigne du sujet . Comment va Haruna ? ''

'' Ne t'en fait pas Rito du moment que vous n'êtes pas mort il n'existe aucune maladie ou blessure que je ne peux pas soigné . '' dit-elle avant de retourné dans la chambre de sa patiente alors que Rito soupira de soulagement

'' Rito '' appela Lala le regard triste

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lala ? ''

'' Qui est cette Haruna en fait ? Je sais que ce n'est pas juste une amie , je le sais par rapport à la façon dont tu agis autour d'elle donc s'il te plaît dit le moi . '' dit-elle avec ses yeux de chien battu auquel Rito était incapable de résisté

'' Très bien si tu insistes '' soupira Rito '' Mais tu ne devras jamais remettre sa sur le tapis . D'accord ? ''

'' Jurée '' dit-elle la main sur le cœur

'' Eh bien il y a longtemps bien avant que je devienne un guerrier paradise j'ai rencontrer Haruna à l'école on devait avoir environ 6 ou 7 ans . Dès la première seconde ou je l'ai aperçut je l'ai tout de suite trouvé jolie . Je l'aimais et elle m'aimais aussi . Quand on a tout les deux eux 11 ans ont a commencé à sortir ensemble tout les deux on était très heureux ma vie n'aurais pas pu être plus belle . ''

'' Et que vous est-il arrivé ensuite ? ''

'' Un an après quand j'ai eu 12 ans j'ai était choisie pour être le guerrier paradise de la Terre j'étais l'un des plus jeunes mais également l'un des plus fort . J'étais le favoris de notre chef j'avais le droit à de nombreux traitement de faveur mais il y a une règle qu'il me faisait respecter à la lettre c'est ' Un guerrier paradise ne dois en aucun cas dévoilé son identité à un natal de la planète qu'il protège ' par conséquent quand j'étais envoyé en mission je devais trouvé des faux prétexte au début cela fonctionnais très bien mais au file du temps c'est devenu plus difficile elle était bouleversé que je rate nos rendez-vous pour des histoires plus bizarre les une que les autres et quand ont à eu 13 ans on a fini par rompre . Du coup tu comprends que je sois mal alaise près d'elle et qu'elle soit importante pour moi . ''

'' Oui je comprends tout à fait '' dit-elle la larme à l'œil alors que Rito lui a sourit

'' Mais il ne faut pas être triste '' dit-il joyeusement '' On ne peut pas changer le passé mais l'avenir n'est pas encore décidé . J'aime ma nouvelle vie et maintenant la fille que j'aime c'est toi Lala . ''

Lala lui a alors fait un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser joyeusement avant de repensée à ce qui c'est passé .

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? '' demanda Rito

'' Oh rien je pensais juste à Ghii Bree . ''

'' Tu m'en veux de l'avoir tué Lala ? ''

'' Non ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que c'était le prince de Zena du coup j'ai peur que sa mort enjambe une guerre interplanétaire . ''

'' Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Lala je suis sûr que le roi Gid va empêché tout conflit . ''

'' Comment sais-tu que mon père s'appelle Gid ? '' demanda Lala l'air surpris '' Je ne t'en ai jamais rien dit . ''

'' Tu sais Lala on ne passe pas 5 ans à parcourir le cosmos sans connaître ses êtres les plus hauts placé '' ricana Rito en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lala la faisant ronronné


	6. Ce que les hommes doivent avoir

Rito était en route pour l'Académie avec Lala collé à son bras.

'Dit Rito? Mikan m'a dit que maintenant il avait choisi quelque chose de spécial à l'école

'' Oui aujourd'hui c'est le tournoi de lutte. ''

'' C'est quoi? ''

'' All the japan's school 'organisent un tournoi entre deux élèves' élémentaire ',' collégiens ',' lycéen 'et' universitaire 'qui gagne le tournoi à droit au prix de son choix mais tout les ans c'est moi. '' ricana Rito

'' Je vais y participer moi aussi '' dit-elle l'air provocateur '' Peut-être qu'on s'affrontera. ''

'' Non Lala in seament les hommes et les femmes sont séparés. ''

'' C'est encore mieux comme ça sur tous les deux sur le podium ''

'' Oui '' ricana Rito avant d'entendre un grand boom '' C'était quoi ça? ''

Pas très loin d'ici un vaisseau spatial

'' Lala. . Je vais te montrer que je suis devenu un homme. ''

Alors que Rito et Lala étaient tous les deux en classe, entrain de parler du tournoi leur professeur c'est mis a parlé

'' Les enfants nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève. ''

'' Tien c'est étrange '' dit Risa '' ''

'' Tu peux entrer '' dit le professeur et quelqu'un est entré

'' Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Ren Memozarien. '' salua t'il. Il faisait environ demi-tête de peau, il avait la peau bronzée, les cheveux blancs avec les cheveux noirs qui coulait sur le visage et les yeux roses. Bref un regard qui plaisait énormément aux filles.

'' Woaw '' '' What is is beautiful '' '' incroyable '' sont sortis de la bouche plusieurs fois dans la classe

'' Bizarre j'ai une impression de. . déjà vu '' pensa Rito en regardant Ren. Soudain Ren est venu devant Lala avec le générique de la terre et lui pris à la main.

'' Enfin je vous ai retrouvé ma tendre épouse. '' dit-il alors que toute la classe est regardé l'air interrogateur '' Après toutes ces années, nous sommes enfin réuni. ''

'' J'ai une question '' dit Lala

'' Oui Lala? ''

'' Qui es-tu? '' demanda-t'elle l'air innocent alors que Ren est tombé de style anime et que Rito retient de cet ordre de rire.

'' Comment peux-tu m'avoir oublié Lala?! '' demanda t'il avec les larmes de déception '' Mais cela n'a pas importé parce que je suis devenu un homme '' alors il était forcé de coller son visage à son élève pour ne pas rire '' T'en que j'y suis j'ai entendu dire qu'un homme du nom de Rito Yuuki t'avais mal entraîné 'dit-il avant de pointé Rito du doigt' 'Tu es Rito Yuuki? ''

'' Oui c'est moi '' dit Rito en essayant toujours de ne pas rire

'' Tu ferais mieux de couper toute communication avec Lala sinon tu auras affaire à moi! '' hurla-t-il alors que tout le monde est considéré comme très étonnant qu'il a été parlé de cette façon à quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Rito '' Je t'apporte la preuve irréfutable de ma relation avec Lala '' il a alors tendu une très vieille photo où on pouvait voir une version plus jeunes de Lala et de lui même

'' Oh! C'est moi quand j'étais petite! ''

'' Et tu étais vraiment adorable '' dit Rito faisant rougir alors qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose

'' Ça y est je me souviens tu es pleurer bébé Ren. '' dit-elle alors que rito ne pouvait plus ce retenir

'' HA HA AHA HA HAHAHA AHAH pitié! Je vais mourir de rire! ''

'' Rit autant que tu veux! '' hurla Ren fou de rage ''. ''

'' Tu plaisante? '' ricana Rito '' Elle ne se souvient pas de son prénom et d'ailleurs que je veux devenir par un homme? ''

'' En bien, il y a environ une dizaine d'avance moi et Lala sur jouait tout le temps ensemble. À cette époque j'étais pas on qu'on peut appeler. . un vrai mec. Ce qui explique que je porte sur cette photo. '' dit-il en regarder la photo l'air gêné '' Lala m'a fait promettre que je devenais un vrai homme sur aller se marier. ''

'' Tu as vraiment promis ça Lala? '' Demanda Rito

'' Peut-être que oui peut-être pas. '' dit-elle le doigt sur le manteau en réfléchissant

'' De tout en fait que ce soit fait ou non cette promesse '' Il est impossible de changer d'avis. 'Cela ne change rien car tu es tout sauf viril à mon avis. ''

To the words Ren

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?! il est fou de rage mais Rito ce contenta de sourire

'' Voilà ce que je vous propose cet après-midi aura lieu de la lutte contre le Japon. c'est toi qui pourrai me demander ce que tu veux. ''

'' Sa me va 'dit-il en souriant' ' '' il a hurlé alors que toute la classe est moqué de lui

On pouvait entendre 'Il est fou' ',' the nouveau va ce faire écrabouiller 'ou' il est pourvu de battre Rito ''

'' Je vous montrerez '' grogna t'il avant d'aller s'asseoir en pensant l'air réfléchi "C'est bizarre il me rappelle un vieil ami. fais de mauvaise a choisi à Lala. "

4 days more post to a year old year plus de 150 lycéens ont été inscrits, il y avait 2 grands tatamis pour les hommes et les femmes.

'' BONJOUR À TOUS! '' hurla le principal in micro '' POUR CE QUI SONT NOUVEAU NOUS NOUS TROUVONS ACTUELLEMENT AU TRADITIONNEL TOURNOI DE LUTTE. LES REGÈLES SONT TRÈS SIMPLE SI UN COMBATTANT ABANDONNE, SORT DU TATAMI OU RESTE AU SOL PENDENTIF PLUS DE TRENTE SECONDES IL PERD! LES COMBAT SERONT CHOISI AU HASARD AVEC NOM TIRÉ DANS UNE URNE UNE FOIS UN TOUR TERMINÉ LES NOMS DES GAGNANTS SERONT REMIT DANS L'URNE ET À NOUVEAU PIOCHÉ! JE RAPPELLE QUE LE GAGNANT POURRA DEMANDÉ LE PRIX DE SON CHOIX À LA RÉSIDENCE JAPONAISE! ENTRETIEN QUE LE TOURNOI. . . COMMENCE! ''

'' C'est partie '' pensa Ren '' J'ai largement le temps de m'échauffé. . ''

'' Premier combat catégorie masculin Ren Mémoire de première année contre David Oswald de première année! annonça le tireur

'' Bon peut-être aussi bien que pis '' pensa Ren avant de s'avancer vers le tatami et de voir son adversaire se faire passer par un homme beaucoup plus imposant qu'il lui soit facilement devenir 1 mètre 90 pour 90 kilos. ''

'' Alors c'est toi la crevette que je vais faire frire '' ricana David

'' QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE! '' annonça l'arbitre

'' Allons-y microbe! '' hurla David avant de foncer vers lui, mais ce contenu est facilement et facilement envoyé d'un simple gifle qui est propulsé hors du tatami

'' Hmm encore plus simple que prévu '' ricana Ren

'' SORTIE DE TATAMI VICTOIRE DE REN MEMOZARIAN! '' hurla l'arbitre alors que Ren c'est fait grandement applaudir

'Intéressant' 'pensa Rito

'' Premier combat de catégorie féminine Lala Deviluke de première année contre Kala Itashi de deuxième année! annonça le tireur

'' C'est à moi! 'Lala tout excité avant de tourner vers Rito' Souhaite moi bonne chance. ''

'' Bonne chance '' dit Rito avant l'embrasser passionnément

'' COMMENT OSE T'IL '' pensa Ren en colère qui avait regardé de loin '' Rito tu va souffrir! ''

A peine à être puni par le temps qu'il a déjà vu sa princesse avait déjà gagné son combat par KO

'' Qu'est-ce qui vient de ce passé? '' pensa Ren bouche bée

'' J'ai réussi '' dit Lala toute excitée

'' Pas mal Lala '' dit une voix derrière elle. Lala c'est alors retourné et a vu que c'était Saki accompagné de ses deux amis '' Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop rêver car ce n'est pas toi qui l'emportera. ''

Tu participes à Saki? '' Demanda Lala

'' Ciel non '' dit Saki l'air arrogant '' La lutte ce n'est pas quelque chose pour les fleurs délicates comme moi. En revanche Rin participe et c'est une experte en art martiaux. N'est-ce pas Rin? ''

'' Oui Saki-sama '' dit-elle la tête basse

'' Et j'espère que sa victoire a attiré l'intention de Rito '' pensa Saki toute rouge

'' Sur verra. Rendez-vous sur le terrain 'dit Lala avant de rejoindre Rito l'air indifférente

'' Prochain combat Rito Yuuki de deuxième année contre Taizou Nishiki de troisième année! ''

Rito c'est alors avancé sur le terrain en face de Taizou très en colère

'' C'est l'occasion de me venger de l'humiliation qu'il m'a infligé devant toute mon équipe '' pensa Taizou en colère

'' QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE ''

À peine cette phrase prononcée Rito à parcouru le tatami à peine 0,1 seconde et à frappé Taizou dans l'estomac. Le regard de Taizou est alors devenu vide et il'c'est écroulé

'' TRENTE SECONDES VICTOIRE INCONSCIENT DE RITO YUUKI '', annonçait-il bouche bée à la vitesse Rito avait gagné

'' Hou la la. Il est bien plus fort que je ne le pense mais je vais gagné! Pour Lala et moi! '' pensa Ren un peu terrifier "C'est bizarre plus je regarde et plus j'ai l'impression de le connaitre."

8 heures de combat intensif sont terminés, les adversaires sont devenus plus forts et plus nombreux. Rito, Ren, Lala et Rin. Rin était assez fatigée, mais il y avait peu de chance.

'' NOUS Y VOILÀ! '' hurla le principal dans son micro '' 'L'HEURE EST VENU POUR LES FINALES DU TOURNOI! TOUT D'ABORD LA FINALE DE LA CATÉGORIE FÉMININE QUI OPPOSERA LALA DEVILUKE À RIN KUJOU! ''

'' Très bien Rin '' dit Saki '' Il faut que vous gagniez votre voiture sans rien changer à ce qu'il soit encore plus humilié, mais il vous fera encore plus peur. ''

'' Oui Saki-sama '' dit-elle avant de s'avancer vers l'anneau pour gérer son stress

'' C'est ton dernier combat Lala '' dit Rito '' Mais je te préviens Rin n'a rien à voir avec les autres filles que tu as combattu jusqu'à jusqu'ici. C'est un spécialiste de l'épée et une humaine elle-même une force incroyable alors reste sur tes gardes. ''

'' D'accord Rito '' dit-elle avec son air habituel avant de monter sur le ring en face de Rin. Rin lui à alors donner un coup de œil meurtrier, mais ce qui est contenu de la tête dans la confusion.

'' QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE! '' hurla l'arbitre.

'' Allons-y '' dit Rin avant de foncé sur toute la vitesse et lui a donné un grand coup de poing dans le visage mais il n'a pas bougé d'un poil et une souris

'' Alors on commence quand? '' demanda-t'elle conclu Rin bouche-bée

'' AAAHHH '' elle est en train de pivoter sur le côté et de donner un coup de pied sur la nuque de Lala mais elle est encore immobile

'' Bon ben maintenant à moi '' dit-elle avant de prendre la jambe de Rin, de se poser facilement d'une main et de se faire tatouer à plusieurs reprises

'' Oh non '' dit Saki dans le public inquiète

'' On dirait que Rin is dominé '' dit Rito s'étant approché d'elle

'' Oh salut Rito '' dit Saki en prenant son air amical que seul Rito connaissait

'' Salut Saki '' dit-il avant de regarder Lala claqué Rin '' Rin est une bonne combattante mais force brute Lala lui est bien supérieur. ''

'' Donc pour toi elle n'a aucune chance de gagner. ''

'' Non je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit que j'étais plus fort, mais que nous avons combattu la force, fait la motivation, la vitesse, l'endurance, etc. Mais comme toute combattante. . Rin ne pourra être utilisé que si elle comprend ce pourquoi elle le bat. ''

Sur le tatami Lala avais finalement arrêté et Rin c'est relevé assez béni

'' Je. . je n'est pas dit mon dernier mot '' dit-elle avant de donner une béquille à la hanche de Lala mais une fois de plus cela n'a rien fait

'' Ben tu joues plus? '' demanda Lala inconsciente avant de lui donner un faible coup de poing dans l'estomac importe pourquoi il est peu puissant de chanter 'T'es pas marrante' dit-elle de lui donner un coup de pied qui l'éjecta à plusieurs mètres mais elle est parvenue à rester sur le tatami

On pouvait entendre les. '' Incroyable '' '' Lala est tellement forte. '' or of '' Elle va la tuer '' dans le public alors que c'est vraiment vraiment vraiment ce qui était abattu au contraire.

Elle a alors foncé et lui a donné un autre coup de poing dans le visage et une autre fois Lala avait ressenti de la douleur et un peu de sang coulé de son œil et de sa lèvre.

'' Dit moi Lala. . . pourquoi veux-tu gagné ce tournoi? '' demanda t'elle conclu Lala confus

'' Eh bien, je participe juste à ce tournoi pour m'amuser la victoire ou la défaite ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. ''

'' C'est tout le contraire entre toi et moi 'dit-elle le génou par terre haletant' 'Moi j'ai une bonne raison de participer. Depuis que je suis petit, que je suis passionné du kendo j'ai passé ma vie à m'entraîner pour devenir la meilleure et j'ai gagné un grand nombre de tournois à différents niveaux mais ce qui était vraiment en vie c'était «Cafageria de Kendo». ''

'' Le quoi de Kendo? ''

'' Kendo's cafageria 'c'est la plus grande école de kendo de ce qu'elle est dans notre pays et d'après le chef de cet établissement j'ai beaucoup plus de place pour le problème c'est Que l'enregistrement coûte une fortune et que je n'ai rien de mieux que l'offrir. ''

'' Mais ton ami Saki. Elle a beaucoup d'argent non? ''

'' Oui elle m'a déjà proposé mais. . Je lui est refusé, c'est en fait une question à laquelle je souhaite aider à réaliser mon rêve et à gagner ce tournoi. '' dit Rin avant de tomber sur une patte couverte de blessure. On peut facilement regarder qu'elle ne résisterait pas à un autre coup. En face d'elle Lala la regardée presque la larme à l'oeil avant levé la main.

'' J'abandonne '' dit-elle étonnant tout le monde en particulier Rin

'' ABANDON DE LALA C'EST DONC RIN KUJOU QUI REMPORTE LA VICTOIRE ET LE TOURNOI EN CATÉGORIE FÉMININE! L'annonce a été alors publiée dans le public bien qu'encore étonné à applaudi Rin.

'' Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? '' Demanda Rin

'' Parce que tu avais beaucoup plus besoin de cette victoire que moi '' dit Lala avant de l'aider à ce relevé '' Comme je l'ai dit ce tournoi pour moi n'était qu'un amusement mais toi c'est ton rêve. ''

'' Merci Lala '' dit Rin with the larmes of joies alors que Lala est descendu du tatami

'' C'est vraiment très généreux ce que tu as fait Lala '' dit Rito

'C'était la bonne chose à faire Rito' dit-elle avant de se pencher sur Rito '' ''

'' Ha ha ha oui mais je vais faire mieux que ce que tu veux. ''

'' Ah bon c'est quoi? '' demanda t'elle très excité

'' Tu verras à la fin du tournoi. '' ricana t'il en lui tapotant le nez. '' This is no to it to be also to a one-one-was also Généreux with this nabot that to a summer with Rin. ''

'' Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais pas de blessure mortel s'il vous plaît je n'aime pas quand vous voulez transformer en animal. ''

'' Oh pitié Lala j'en ai assez de retenir je suis quand même un guerrier moi '' dit-il agacé

'' S'il te plaît '' dit-elle avec ses yeux de chien

'' Ah ces yeux mon seul et unique point faible 'dit-il l'air vaincu' 'Bon d'accord. ''

Merci d'avoir répété son air heureux

'' AND MAINTENANT LE COMBAT QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ À LA FINAL DU TOURNOI DE LA CATÉGORIE MASCULINE '' annonça le principal '' ELLE OPPOSERA REN MEMOZARIAN AU VAINQUEUR DE L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE RITO YUUKI! ''

Ren et Rito sont tous deux montés sur le tatami et sont donc très applaudissants en particulier du public féminin. Les applaudissements étés environ à 60% pour Rito.

'' Tu as as de la chance Lala '' dit Risa derrière elle lui donnant une bande dans le dos '' Deux garçons canon qui ce batte pour toi. ''

'' Il ne s'agit pas pour moi il ce déteste c'est tout. ''

'' Tu ferrais mieux de dire qu'il a battu pour que ça passe mieux aux yeux des autres. ''

Pendant ce temps sur le tatami Ren et Rito ce regardaient avec des yeux de rempli de rivalité

'' J'en suis sûr sa tête ne m'est pas inconnu. '' pensèrent simultanément Rito et Ren

'' QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE! 'hurla l'arbitre

Pas de temps de penser Pensée Rito avant foncé à la vitesse incroyable avant de lui donner un coup de poing mais à la surprise de tout le monde Ren à réussi à le contrait

'' Je ne suis pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. '' dit Ren l'air confiant

'' Pas mal '' dit Rito avant de prendre son détecteur de force et de force '' 42 000 riki pas mal mais cela sera très loin de moi contre moi. ''

'' Tu te fis trop à ton gadget un vrai combattant peut facilement se dissimuler. . un peu comme ça 'dit-il alors que son énergie est émise de son corps et que le public a commencé à paniquer alors que le tatami a commencé à ce briser. '' Alors? ''

'' 150 000 riki beaucoup mieux mais c'est encore loin d'être suffisant '' dit-il avant de rangé son détecteur '' Laisse moi te montrer commenter sur fait. '' dit-il avant de lui aussi relâché son énergie qui était au moi 50 fois supérieur à qui a été brisé le tatami et le repoussé '' Alors? '' demanda t'il avant d'arrêter son énergie.

'' C'est impossible '' dit Ren avant de faire un arrière-train terrifié ''. ''

'' J'en suis la preuve vivante '', dit-il avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le genou qui aurait pu lui briser la jambe. Il était maintenant le générique de la terre et Rito lui a donné un coup du marteau sur la tête qui lui est enfoncé à moitié la tête dans le sol. '' On dirait que vos égaux sur dimensionné vous causent des problèmes. '' dit-il avant de survoler la jambe mais de se décaler à l'envers pour lui c'est balancé et lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage lui faisant perdre le prix.

'' Sa m'apprendra à baissé ma garde '' dit-il avant de sentir quelque chose d'humide sur son visage. Il a alors touché son visage et vu que c'était du sang, il saignait du nez.

'' INCROYABLE '' dit Saruyama dans le public '' . JAMAIS! RITO N'AVAIS ENCORE JAMAIS ÉTAIT BLESSÉ. ''

'' Tu m'impressionnes '' ricana Rito '' Je dois avoué que vous êtes très fort, et que vous êtes la première personne qui a fait la différence. Mais vous savez que nous allions nous-mêmes nous rapprocher de la morte, il était avant-temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. le coup.

'' Je. . Je ne suis pas encore vaincu.

'' Ne t'attends pas à un être humain à cause de ton état '' dit Rito avant de lever la jambe vers le haut '' donné un grand coup de pied dans la tête de Ren lui faisant craché du sang.

'' Tout n'est pas perdu! '' hurla Ren avant de ce niveau l'air fière malgré sa jambe cassée '' '' il a hurlé alors que tout son aura est concentré dans son poing avant de foncé vers Rito à toute allure '' C'EST FINI! '' hurla-t-il avant de donner cet ultime coup dans le torse de Rito l'envoyant voltigé à environ trois minutes alors qu'il est resté au sol.

'' I have . . gagné '' dit-il à bout de souffle mais à sa grande surprise Rito c'est relevé sans la moindre égratignure

'' Ha ha ha sa a chatouillé '' 'ria Rito en se frottant le torse

'' Je suis désolé Lala. '' dit Ren in a last soupir avant de s'effondrer et de plus ce relevé

'' TRENTE SECONDES INCONSCIENT C'EST DONC RITO YUUKI QUI REMPORTE LA VICTOIRE ET LE CHAMPIONNAT! 'annonça l'arbitre alors que toute la foule à acclamé Rito.

'' Bravo Rito. 'Lala avec moins d'enthousiasme que les autres connaissants et les capacités de Rito. '' Bon maintenant je peux l'avoir ma surprise?! ''

'' Pas tout de suite '' taquina Rito

'' Oh mais tu veux que je sois après le championnat '' bouda Lala les bras croisé

'' Soit un peu patiente. '' dit-il alors qu'une limousine est arrivée et qu'un homme a fumé avant de sortir de la garde du corps

'' Qui est ce? '' Demanda Lala

'' C'est Rodrigue Musachi '' a répondu Rito '' Un multimilliardaires. C'est lui qui crée le tournoi de lutte et qui remporte le prix au gagnant. '' dit-il alors que Rodrigue est avancé jusqu'au centre du tatami toujours suivi par ses gardes du corps

'' Bien! Que les deux gagnants du tournoi s'avance vers moi! 'Rodrigue alors que Rito est Rin lui on obéis et sont avancés to lui. '' Mes félicitations to all the two and a promis to a one way to a one way to get a one hour. '' dit-il cette fois avec un sourire sincère avant le tournage vers Rin '' Commençons par toi. Je vois que tu es sérieusement amoché tu devais vraiment avoir envie de gagner. Que veux-tu? ''

Je veux des études toutes payées dans la cafageria de Kendo. 'dit Rin

'' Rien de plus simple '' répètent Rodrigue '' Je vais m'occuper de votre inscription et je payerai également tous les frais. Tu commence en septembre. ''

'' Merci infiniment monsieur Musachi. '' dit-elle très heureuse en s'inclinant. Alors que Rodrigue c'est tourné vers Rito.

'' Encore toi Rito? '' ricana Rodrigue '' Je crois qu'on commence à connaître assez bien. ''

'' T'exagères Rodrigue -sama ce n'est que la 7ème fois en 7 ans. '' ricana Rito faisant aussi rire Rodrigue

'' Très rare sont ceux qui ont réussi à gagner plusieurs fois ce tournoi mais qui sont encore plus et qui sont parvenus à gagner un sans effort. Mais bon revenons à nos moutons. Que désir tu comme cadeau? ''

'' Trois fois rien '' dit Rito en regardant Lala '' Je veux un séjour pour deux jours tout frais payé dans le plus grand hôtel d'amour du pays. ''

Rito '' ricana Rodrigue '' L'année dernière c'était une Ferrari toute neuve alors que personne ne conduisait dans la famille mais soit tu l'auras. MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS JE DÉCLARE LE TOURNOI DE LUTTE OFFICIELLEMENT TERMINÉ. SUR CE ADIEU ET À L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE! Il était annoncé avant le retour dans sa limousine alors que tous les étudiants quittaient la cour du lycée.

'Alors Lala? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon petit cadeau? '' demanda-t'il alors que Lala lui a bondi dessus

'' C'EST SUPER! Elle était avant de prendre un air taquin. . tu pourras peut-être peut-être une approche de ce genre. ''

'' Bien sur . 'ricana Rito avec son sourire de diable avant de mettre en avant dans la culotte de Lala et de commencer à frotté' 'Tu sais que tu peux vraiment ressembler à Momo quand tu t'es rencontré. ''

'' Si je ne pouvais pas vivre sa vie fermée '' dit-elle les yeux fermés sur la page principale de Rito pour amplifié se sentiment qu'elle aimait tant.

'' Mais avant toute a choisi Lala il faut que j'aille parlé à quelqu'un. '' dit-il in reprenant un air sérieux devant le lycée suivi de Lala et quelque chose de plus tard, ils étaient devant l'infirmerie et Mikado.

'' Bonjours '' salua Mikado

'' Bonjours '' salua Rito '' Est-ce que c'est ici? ''

'' Oui mais je regrette les visites ne sont pas autorisées durant. . 'commença t'elle mais Rito lui a cloué le bec en l'embrassant. Au début, Mikado était très surpris mais elle était ensuite fermée. Quelque seconde plus tard, ils sont séparés par manque d'air avec un filet de salive qui reliait leur langue. '' Il est là dans la section D. '' elle a fini toute rouge.

'' Avec moi on finit toujours par s'arranger '' ricana Rito avant de donner un fessé à Mikado et à suivre de Lala

«T'en a de la chance» chuchota Mikado à Lala alors que celles-ci à hoché la tête.

'' Te voilà '' dit Rito maintenant en face de Ren

'' Là c'est vraiment pas le moment Yuuki, tu me vannera demain si tu veux. 'il dit la tête basse

'' Non j'ai pas l'intention de te vanner. Quand j'ai vu entrer dans ma classe j'ai tout de suite pensais t'avoir déjà vu et quand tu m'as donné ce coup de poing concentré tout m'est revenu. . . Tu es le fils du roi Atila Memozarian n'est-ce pas? ''

Oui en effet dit ren étonné Comment le sais-tu? ''

'' Parce que nous avons bien connu Ren 'dit-il-dit-ren-confus' 'Attend je vais rafraîchir la mémoire' 'dit-il alors que son aura c'est échappé et que ses cheveux sont devenus bleus ciel et tout d'un coup les yeux de Ren ce sont élargie.

'' PÉGASE L'ÉTALON AILÉE! 'hurla Ren en pointant Rito

'' Bingo. '' dit Rito alors que ses cheveux sont redevenus orange

Rito et Ren sont considérés comme quelque part avant d'éclater de rire

"Je me disais que l'on connaissait bien." Ria Ren "Commenter un fait pour pas ce reconnaître?"

"Aucune idée." Ria Rito

'' Donc vous vous connaissez? '' Demanda Lala confondre

'' Oui '' estimé Ren en souriant '' Quand il était passé entre deux, il était élu guerrier, paradis de sa planète et il était passé environ 3 ans à s'entraîner sur Memozarien. Son entraînement préféré s'est déjà heurté à mon père et malgré la différence qu'ils ont subi le même effort. On is on for first time. . . of Némésis with after after most month on this found Plusieurs points communs et about one an one about an perfect. On a joué à des jeux vidéo aussi bien à ceux qui ont détruit le plus de machine, qui ont escaladé le plus de montagnes ou encore qui ont séduit le plus de fille en une heure. C'était très rigolo. ''

'' Oui surtout que c'était toujours moi qui gagnait. '' ricana Rito

'' Mais le soucis Rito c'est qu'à partir de maintenant on ne pourra plus jamais être amis comme avant. ''

'' Quoi? Mais pourquoi? '' demanda Lala déçu

'' Parce qu'on est tout les deux amoureux de la même fille. ''

"Oh" dit Lala l'air innocent

'' Quoi qu'il en soit Ren. . tu m'impressionnes '' dit Rito l'air sérieux '' La dernière fois qu'on a vu tu étais comment dire. . plus efféminé que Lala. '

'' Euh merci '' dit sarcastiquement Ren

'' Mais aujourd'hui, tu es toujours avec toi. ''

'' Rito a raison '' dit Lala '' Là, je dois l'admettre tu. . '' commença Lala alors que Ren était tout excité '' est devenu. . '' Était de plus en plus excité '' . '' mais au moment où Lala allé finir sa phrase.

'' AAAA. TCHOUM '' éternua Ren avant de se recouvrir d'un nuage de fumée. Une fois ce fumé dissipé Ren a changé une fille très mignonne avec des yeux rose, un visage enfantin et des cheveux vert qui coulent le long de ses joues.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que le Memozarien partageait un corps entre frère et sœur et s'alternaient en éternuant. '' expliqua Rito

'' Oh, mais je ne vais pas tout dire, c'est devenu un homme 'à une fille. 'dit Lala

'' Mais où suis-je? Et pourquoi je me demande si la jeune fille se frottant les points douloureux

'' Désolé c'est ma faute. Assistez à je vais t'aidé. 'Rit avant de faire émettre une lumière verte qui a guéri les blessures de cette fille.

'' Merci beaucoup . Mais qui es-tu? ''

'' Tu ne te souviens pas de moi Run? '' demanda Rito avec un air triste de pacotille

'' C'est toi Rito?! '' demanda Run excité

'' Oui c'est moi. '' Ricana Rito alors que Run c'est jetée dans ses bras

'' Et toi je crois t'avoir déjà vu. '' Run Run to Looking Lala '' to say the princesse is servait of my brother as a cobaye for tes machines. ''

'' Et maintenant c'est moi qui est pris le relais '' chuchota Rito

'' Oui je suis Lala '' dit-elle joyeusement ne comprenant rien '' Princesse aîné de Deviluke as fiancée of Rito. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? '' demanda Run outré

'' Oui on est fiancée. '' Dit-il avant de mettre son bras autour de Lala et de lui pendu

'' Oh Rito arrête de me surprendre comme ça. '' ricana Lala

'' Je sais que tu adores ça. '' ricana Rito avant de jouer à plusieurs reprises en faisant rire alors que les regardait l'air jalouse.

'' Eh bien petit frère tu vois plus tout seul pour moi aussi maintenant c'est rivalité amoureuse. ''


	7. l'irréprochable déléguée

Un mois venait de s'écouler depuis le tournoi des arts martiaux et l'arrivé de Ren et Run . Depuis son arrivé sur Terre Ren s'entraîne avec l'aide de Rito pour devenir plus fort . Ils se combattait actuellement dans la salle d'entraînement holographique de Rito .

'' Plus vite Ren '' dit Rito en esquivant facilement les attaques d'un Ren épuisé '' Bon je crois que sa suffit '' soupira Rito avant de donné un léger coup de poing dans le torse de Ren l'envoyant se claqué contre le mur de la salle avec une force surprenante .

'' D'accord '' dit Ren le genou par terre essoufflé '' Tu gagnes . ''

'' Tu t'améliores Ren mais si tu veux un jour surpasser Atila tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire '' dit Rito avant de soigné Ren avec ses pouvoirs de guérison

'' Ah sa va mieux '' dit Ren avant de se relevé en pleine forme '' Mais je commence à me demandé si j'y arriverai un jour . On c'est affronter des milliers de fois et je ne t'es encore jamais infligé ne serait-ce qu'une blessure sérieuse . ''

'' Si cela peut te consolé presque personnes n'y est encore arrivé '' ricana Rito '' Mais tu progresses rapidement d'après mon détecteur ta puissance s'élevait à 200 000 riki durant notre combat . C'est quatre fois plus qu'un Deviluke moyen et 1,4 fois plus que Lala par contre ce n'est même pas 1 % de ma puissance . ''

'' Tant pis je vais continué à m'entraîner jusqu'à te surpasser ! '' dit-il avec assurance

'' Ha ha et ils vivent combien de temps les Memozarien ? '' ricana Rito

'' Si on s'entretien bien on peut vivre jusqu'à 150 ans pourquoi ? ''

'' Parce qu'il te faudra au moins sa pour pouvoir me surpasser . '' ricana Rito

'' Je trouverai cela ironique si cela ne venait de quelqu'un qui est à la fois mon entraîneur , mon meilleur ami et mon rival d'amour . '' ricana Ren

'' RITO ! '' hurla Lala avant d'entrer dans la salle holographique avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette avec un espèce de chien mécanique dans les bras

'' Lala moi ça m'est égal de te voir dans cette tenu mais habit toi normalement quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre '' soupira Rito avant de montrer Ren qui avait le visage rouge et le regard vide

'' Oups désolé '' dit-elle d'un ton innocent '' Peke à toi de jouer . ''

'' Oui Lala -sama '' dit Peke avant de se transformer en un mignonne robe rose qui s'arrêter au bas des cuisses

'' C'est mieux '' dit Rito avant de donné une pichenette à Ren le faisant sortir de son état de transe

'' Hein ? Euh quoi ? Oh salutation ma princesse . '' dit Ren avant de donner un baise main à Lala

''' Hmm hmm on ce croirait au temps modernes '' ricana Rito '' Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Lala ? ''

'' J'ai inventé une nouvelle invention ' le robot dog ' c'est un compagnon fidèle et courageux qui peut retrouvé n'importe quoi à partir d'une odeur . ''

'' Les vrai chien font déjà tout ça . ''

'' Oui mais celui ci est également super rapide il peut courir à une vitesse de 250 km/h et possède également assez de force pour broyer une voiture blindée avec ses crocs . Et si je suis venu ici c'est pour te demander si tu veux bien le tester . ''

'' Je sais pas trop Lala '' dit Rito hésitant '' D'après mes calculs ton tôt de réussite en mécanique est de 95 % mais bizarrement à chaque fois que c'est moi qui la test on dirait qu'elle fait partie des 5 % d'échec . ''

'' Moi je veux bien '' ce proposa Ren

'' Dans ce cas le problème est résolu merci Ren '' dit Lala avec un sourire qui a envoûté Ren '' Frotte toi le visage avec ce mouchoir . '' dit-elle alors que Ren a obéis et a rendu le mouchoir '' Et maintenant va te cachés . ''

Ren a alors couru hors de vu de tout le monde et après dix minutes Lala a commencé

''' Bon il a pris assez d'avance '' dit-elle avant d'allumer sa machine et de faire sentir le mouchoir à ce chien '' Trouve le '' dit-elle alors que sa machine a couru à une vitesse alarmante au point de traversé le mur en laissant un trou en forme de silhouette .

'' Dit Lala ? ''

'' Oui Rito ? ''

'' Il va uniquement retrouver Ren ou il va le retrouver et le tuer ? ''

'' Euh . . . on le suit ? '' demanda Lala

'' Je crois que cela vaudrai mieux '' dit Rito avant de poursuivre le chien mécanique suivi de Lala

De son côté près d'une animalerie à environ 500 mètres

'' C'est assez loin je crois '' ricana Ren

'' OH TROP MIGNON . '' dit une fille à côté de lui avec enthousiasme . Il s'agissait d'une adolescente aux long cheveux noir et aux yeux brun un peu plus petite que lui qui regardait un chaton dans la vitrine avec des étoiles dans le regard .

'' Moi qui pensait que Rito était le type le plus mystérieux de la galaxie '' pensa Ren à voix haute

'' Hé ! Est ce que tu sais à qui tu parles ? '' demanda t'elle clairement vexé avant d'entendre des aboiement et de voir un chien mécanique courir vers eux

'' Oh il m'a retrouvé '' ricana Ren avant de remarqué que le chien avait un air menaçant et était sur le point de lui bondir dessus . '' Oh oh '' dit-il avant de s'écarter au dernier moment . Le chien c'est alors jeté sur la fille ce trouvant derrière lui a la place et a commencé à lui déchiré ses vêtement avec ses croc en acier .

''' AAAHHH ! '' hurla la fille incapable de ce relevé '' Arrêtez cette machine ! ''

'' Si je le pouvais '' dit Ren '' Mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'arrêté une invention de Lala j'ai retiré des boue de ferraille et de verre de ma peau pendant une semaine . ''

'' Cela n'avance à rien ! ''

'' Eh bien on a eu raison de les suivre '' dit Rito accompagné de Lala '' Cela fait baissé ton taux de réussite Lala . Je vais commencer à croire que tu aimes échoué . ''

'' Hé ! '' dit Lala en faisant la moue

'' Bon en attendant '' dit Rito avant de soulever le chien enragé d'une main et de le compresser en une boule de métal '' Et voilà le travail '' dit-il avant de mettre cette boule à la poubelle

'' Quoi ?! '' dit Ren '' J'aurai pus l'arrêter si facilement ''

'' Non cela t'aurais pris au moins 30 second de plus . Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se focalise sur le passé '' dit Rito avant de regardé qui était la victime du chien robot '' Tien salut Yui ''

'' Ne t'approche pas ! '' hurla Yui le bras tendu

'' Vous vous connaissez ? '' demanda Lala

'' Oui c'est Yui Kotegawa . La présidente du conseil des élèves . Ainsi que la personne la plus coincé que je connaisse . Elle ne montre pratiquement jamais se qu'elle ressens . ''

'' En tout cas elle l'a fait il y a deux minute '' dit Ren '' Elle regardait le chat dans cette vitrine avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupe et la bouche grande ouverte . ''

'' Oui tout le monde sais qu'elle aime les chats . ''

'' Non c'est faux '' dit-elle toute rouge '' C'est juste qu'ils sont tellement mignon . Mais au faite Rito qui est cette fille ? ''

'' C'est Lala elle est élève à l'Académie depuis des semaines . Un délégué n'est pas censé connaître tout le monde ? ''

'' Cela n'empêche pas qu'on puisse s'emmêlé les pinceaux de temps à autre '' cria t'elle humilié '' Et puis je me méfie dès que je vois une fille près de toi depuis que tu as brisé plusieurs cœur . ''

'' Je ne suis sortie qu'avec une fille avant Lala . ''

'' Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! '' dit-elle en colère '' Haruna est mon ami d'enfance la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse ! ''

'' Cela va bientôt faire quatre ans et puis c'est elle qui a voulu qu'on arrête . ''

'' Cela ne veut pas dire que . . ! '' dit-elle avant de ce rendre compte que Lala est Ren n'étais plus là '' ILS SONT PARTIE ?! ''

'' Forcement tu leur a fait peur avec tes hurlement '' dit-il avant de lui aussi partir

'' Comment ? Ne t'en va pas je n'est pas terminé ! ''

''' Peut-être mais j'en est assez entendu '' dit-il avant de complètement disparaître

'' Quelle insolence ! Je vais devoir prendre des mesures à l'école '' pensa t'elle avec un regard sadique

Le lendemai 45

'' Dit Rito est ce que cette Yui sera là ? '' demanda Lala attaché au bras de Rito

'' Oui puisque c'est la délégué des élèves . Pourquoi ? ''

' Elle me fait peur '' dit-elle en tremblant '' Avec son air sadique et sa façon de toujours donné des ordres . Elle me rappelle mon père . ''

'' Tu n'es pas la seul à avoir peur d'elle Lala '' ricana Rito '' Tout les élèves de l'école ont peur d'elle même la plupart des professeurs . Moi et Haruna somme les seuls à pouvoir un peu lui faire fermé son bec .''

Une fois arrivé au portail de l'école Rito fut accueilli par une Run toute excité qui lui sauta dans les bras

'' Tient Run tu es là '' ricana Rito en lui caressant la tête

'' Oui Ren a réussi à éternué ''

'' Salut Run '' salua chaleureusement Lala

'' Salut '' dit-elle avec un regard vide et sans intérêt que Lala n'a bien sûr pas compris

'' Yuuki Rito je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? '' demanda Yui arrivant d'un ton énervé

'' C'est juste un câlin Yui c'est pas dramatique '' ricana Rito avant de faire descendre Run

''' Venant de toi ça l'est dès que tu fais le petit mignon sa fini toujours en drame impudique ''

''' T'exagère là Yui '' dit Rito les bras croisé faisant semblant d'être offensé '' Donne moi un exemple ''

'' Eh bien il y a eu la fois où tu as fait la courte échelle à une fille à la bibliothèque et tu en as profité pour regardé sa culotte , il y a eu celle où tu t'es proposé de repeindre les casiers et tu en as profité pour planqué une mini caméra dans les vestiaires des filles , celle où tu t'es occupé du rangement des accessoires de sport et tu en profité pour fouiller dans les sac des filles et de piqué leur sous-vêtements , celle où . . ''

' Euh je t'avais demandé de m'en cité qu'une . ''

'' Tu as vraiment fait toute ses choses Rito ? '' demanda Lala étonné

'' Oui j'ai tendance à me mêlé de la vie privé du public féminin '' dit-il avant de se pencher à son oreille '' D'ailleurs le matin qu'en tu te réveilles eh bien la salive sur ton oreiller n'est pas la tienne '' chuchota-t-il faisant rougir Lala

'' Bon sa suffit aller en cours '' ordonna Yui avant de partir suivit de Run

'' À plus tard Rito '' dit Run avant de lui soufflé un bisou et de partir

Une heure plus tard à la sonnerie

'' Yui est encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude '' dit Rito l'air penseur en regardant le sol '' Je ferai mieux de me calmer pour le moment '' pensa t'il avant de trébucher comme il a l'habitude de le faire et tombé sur quelqu'un , c'était Saki .

'' Oups désolé Saki '' dit-il avant de la soulevé d'une main et de la remettre sur ses pieds

'' Ce n'est rien Rito . D'ailleurs tu tombes à pique . '' dit-elle avant de le traîner dans une salle de sciences déserte.

'' Pourquoi tu m'as ramené là ? '' demanda-t'il mais Saki n'a pas répondu . Elle a enlevé le ruban de son uniforme a abaissé sa robe jusqu'à la moitié de la poitrine et la plaqué sur un pupitre

''' Je ne laisserai pas Lala prendre de l'avance . Je vais te gagné et prouvé que je suis la fille numéro 1 de cette école '' chuchota t'elle un peu rouge avant de l'embrasser

'' Saki non pas aujourd'hui '' soupira Rito avant de doucement pousser Saki par les épaules

'' Pourquoi ? ''

'' C'est parce que Yui est . . . '' commença t'il avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir

' Il est interdit de stationner dans les classes en dehors des heures de cours '' dit-elle avant de remarquer la scène , Rito tenant les épaules d'une fille avec la poitrine pratiquement nu et de devenir rouge de colère

'' Euh si je te dis que c'est elle qui l'a commencé est ce que tu me croiras ? ''

'' NON ! ''

'' Ok je ne te peux pas te blâmés pour sa . ''

'' Yuuki Rito là je commence à en avoir assez ! Tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes petits jeux impudiques et je crois que le seul moyen de t'en empêcher c'est de t'interdire d'approché une fille ! ''

'' Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! ''

'' Je suis la présidente du conseil des élèves Rito dans cette établissement pendant les heures de cours j'ai tout les droits . Durant le prochain mois je t'interdis de touché une fille . C'est clair ! ''

'''Oui '' dit Rito en baissant les yeux au sol .

'' Bien . '' dit-elle avant de sortir la tête haute

'' Désolé pour la punition Rito '' dit Saki l'air coupable

'' C'est rien Saki '' soupira Rito avant de partir '' On ce revoit dans un mois . '

Plus tard à la sonnerie Rito et Lala étaient entrain de repartir . Lala essaya de s'accrocher au bras de Rito mais Rito c'est débattu

''' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rito ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? '' demanda Lala l'air triste

''' Non Lala c'est juste que Yui m'a interdit de touché une fille durant un mois . ''

' Hein ? Mais elle a le droit de faire ça ? ''

'' Oui mais uniquement dans l'enceinte scolaire quand on sera rentrée chez nous on pourra faire comme d'habitude . ''

'' Temps mieux tu sais que je n'aime pas dormir toute seule '' dit-elle l'air adorable et effrayé

'' Oui je le sais '' ricana Rito en lui caressant la tête

A la résidence Yuuki

'' Salut tout le monde '' dit Rito en entrent d'un ton déprimé

'' T'as mauvaise mine qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? '' demanda Mikan en essuyant la vaisselle

'' Yui m'a punie . Elle m'a interdit de touché une fille dans l'enceinte de l'établissement pendant la durée d'un mois . ''

'' Eh bien un de ces humain autoritaire a pris une bonne décision pour une fois '' nargua Nana entrain de regardé la télé avec sa jumelle " Tu avais bien besoin de te tenir à l'écart de ses pauvres innocente . ''

'' À ta place je ne me réjouirai pas Nana '' dit Mikan '' Les ordres de Yui ne s'applique que dans l'enceinte de l'Académie et connaissant mon frère il va sans doute compensé cette punissions en faisant encore plus ici . '' dit-elle alors que Nana c'est tout de suite tendu alors que Momo elle c'est tout de suite réjoui .

'' En effet .'' ricana Rito '' D'ailleurs après ma séance d'entraînement je vais prendre un bain . Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre dans la salle de bain . '' chuchota-t-il avec son sourire espiègle

'' D'accord '' dit Lala avec son aire innocent

'' Je peux venir ? '' demanda Momo

'' Soit la bienvenue '' dit Rito avant de monter

'' Vous êtes toute les deux des ignorantes ! '' hurla Nana faisant rire tout le monde

Dans la salle virtuel d'entrainement

'' C'est partie '' dit Rito avec passion avant d'activé le système holographique faisant apparaître des tonnes de guerrier semblant incroyablement fort qui ont tout de suite foncé sur lui . Mais Rito a fermé les yeux et en a éliminé 10 en les transperçant avec des lasers d'énergie sortant de ses dix doigts '' 10 de moins '' dit-il avant de donné un grand coup de poing dans l'air qui a créée des rafales détruisant 10 guerriers de plus '' C'est vraiment trop facile '' ricana t'il avant de remarquer qu'il était entouré par des milliers de guerriers '' Passons au choses sérieuses ! ''

20 minutes plus tard

Rito était au sommet d'une grande tour de guerriers sans vie un peu essoufflé

'' Terminé en fin '' il haleta avant d'éteindre la machine et de se diriger vers la salle de bain

'' Lala , Momo vous êtes là ? '' demanda t'il avant d'entrer et de ne voir que Momo dans la baignoire mais pas Lala

'' Bonjour Rito '' dit elle d'un ton séducteur en s'appuyant sur le bord de la baignoire

'' Bonjour Momo où est Lala ? ''

'' Je lui est mis une chaîne de télé et elle ne veut plus descendre du fauteuil . "

Dans le salon

'' Ha ha ha de la neige '' ria Lala devant un écran plein de parasite

Retour dans la salle de bain

'' Je vois '' dit Rito un peu déçu

'' Mais je suis là moi . '' dit Momo d'un ton envieux avant de prendre la main de Rito et de lui faire presser son sein gauche .

'' Désolé Momo '' dit Rito avant de ce déshabiller et d'entré dans le bain avec elle '' Ne te vexe pas mais ce n'est pas pareille . D'habitude je fais ce genre de chose pour m'amuser mais je ne serai pas te dire pourquoi avec Lala c'est différent . "

'' Je crois que ce que te ressens c'est de l'amour Rito ? '' ricana Momo

'' De l'amour ? ''

' Oui comment tu trouves Lala au juste ? ''

'' Eh bien déjà c'est une très jolie fille peut être la plus jolie que j'ai vus en 5 ans a voyagé dans toute la galaxie , elle est aussi très intelligente et malgré tout elle est très naïf et à souvent tendance à ne rien comprendre ce qui en fait une des seules personnes au monde que je ne peux pas prévoir et je trouve sa mignon , elle est aussi toujours très gentille avec tout le monde même avec ceux qui ne l'aime pas et elle est aussi très serviable et veut toujours ce rendre utile même en faisant quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait . Je pourrais continuer tant la liste est longue . ''

'' Oui ce sentiment c'est l'amour . '' dit-elle avec un de ses rares air sérieux ''Tout le monde fini par l'avoir . Mais même si Anu-san et toi êtes engagé tu dois encore lui avoué exactement ce que tu ressens et lui faire ta propre demande . ''

'' Merci Momo tu es de bon conseil quand tu veux '' dit-il avant de croisé les bras et de reprendre son air joueur '' Mais sache que même si je suis amoureux je ne serai jamais au grand jamais monogame ''

'' J'espère pas '' dit-elle en reprenant elle aussi son air naturel et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux les jambe écarté '' Vient par là '' dit-elle fougueusement avant de se pencher et de l'embrassé avec passion et avec la langue .

Rito pendant se tant lui a massé son sein gauche avec sa main gauche et a frotté son pouce droit contre sa féminité . Ils se sont finalement séparés par manque d'air et Momo a gémit

''' Dis donc Anu-san m'a dit que tu étais doué mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point la ''

'' Et tu n'as pas au bout de tes peines '' ricana Rito avant de pincé son téton gauche et enfoncé deux doigts dans sa féminité '' Alors tu aimes ? ''

'' Oui c'est parfait . '' gémit-elle mais a fait un air disant ' c'est ton tour ' et a reculé brisant le contact '' Dis moi tu es doué pour soumettre des filles mais es tu doué pour empêcher les filles de te soumettre ? ''

' Pense tu Momo . '' ricana Rito '' Pourquoi on m'a surnommé l'étalon à ton avis ? ''

'' Eh bien on vas voir '' dit-elle avant de plonger sa tête sous l'eau et de trouvé se qu'elle chercher . Elle a alors commencé a bougé sa main de bas en haut mais Rito est resté comme si de rien n'était . Elle a alors commencé a bougé sa langue de bas en haut mais Rito a bâillé . Elle a alors pris les derniers moyen nécessaire et l'a pris entièrement dans sa bouche et a bougé sa tête de bas en haut de plus en plus vite . Elle a alors sentit la main de Rito derrière sa tête voulant dire qu'il avait enfin réagi mais elle pouvait voir que cela lui faisait plus d'effet à elle qu'à lui . Elle a finalement sorti la tête de l'eau l'air vaincu .

'' Bon d'accord j'y arriverai pas '' dit-elle en boudant

'' J'ai sentit quelques chose vers la fin mais . . '' commença t'il avant de brusquement lui soulevé les jambes et d'en posé une sur chacune de ses épaules lui donnant un belle vu sur sa féminité '' Voilà comment on s'y prend '' il a alors écarté sa fente avec deux doigts et a inséré sa langue de toute ses forces

''' Oh oh oh ! '' hurla Momo très surprise mais sans aucune envie de l'interrompre '' Oh mon dieu ! Oui là ! AAAHHH! '' elle a hurlé voulant dire qu'elle avait atteint son orgasme

''' 38 seconde je m'améliore '' ricana Rito avant d'avaler se qui l'avait dans la bouche et de sortir de la salle de bain

'' Oh oh .. '' haleta Momo avant de sourire de manière fatigué '' Un jour . . un jour . ''

Le lendemain à l'heure de l'école

Rito et Lala venait de franchir le portail et Rito avait l'air très anxieux

'' Tu vas bien Rito tu as l'air inquiet . ''

' Je le suis un peu Lala . ''

'' Oh voyons Rito un mois ce n'est pas la mer à boire et puis tu m'as toujours moi . ''

'' Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi Lala mais pour les autres . . tu auras compris d'ici la fin de la journée . ''

De son côté Yui faisait sa visite guidée de l'école en passant à son avant dernière étape la bibliothèque . D'habitude à l'heure là tout les livres étaient rangé mais aujourd'hui elle remarqua que les responsables étaient à peine à la moitié

'' Dis donc les filles pourquoi vous êtes si longue aujourd'hui ? '' demanda Yui '' D'habitude à l'heure là tout est en ordre . ''

'' C'est parce que d'habitude Rito nous aide . '' dit une des responsables

'' Rito ? Rito Yuuki ? ''

'' Oui c'est le seul qui soit assez fort pour nous portéer en plus des livres sans basculer et il nous offre généreusement son aide tout les jours donc il suffit de quelque voyage mais sans lui on doit se porter mutuellement on met donc beaucoup plus de temps . '' dit la responsable en chef

'' Mais il matte vos culottes dès qu'il vous fait la courte échelle ! '' hurla Yui toute rouge

'' On le sais bien . '' dit la troisième responsable alors que les deux autres ont hochés la tête

'' QUOI ?! '' hurla Yui étonné '' Mais pourquoi ne vous êtes vous jamais plainte ? ''

'' On avait aucune raison de ce plaindre '' dit la responsable en chef '' Tu sais Rito a beau être un garçon aux mains et aux yeux baladeur , il n'a aucune arrière pensée . Il ne le fait que pour rire et il arrête tout de suite si la fille lui dit . ''

''' Et pourquoi ne lui avez vous jamais dit ? ''

'' Il faut croire que nous aussi on a fini par trouver sa marrant au bout d'un moment '' ricana une des responsables '' Et puis on lui doit bien ça étant donné sa contribution . ''

'' Bon j'en est assez entendu ! '' hurla-t-elle encore un peu confus

La dernière étape de la visite guidée de Yui était le terrain de sports et les responsables ( un garçon et deux filles ) n'avais contrairement à d'habitude pas fini , ils étaient entrain de porté des poutres et des tapis avec difficulté .

'' Pourquoi êtes vous si long ? ''

'' D'habitude on a de l'aide '' dit une des filles essoufflé

'' Ne me dire pas que Rito Yuuki vous aide !? '' dit elle étonné

''' Si '' dit l'homme en soulevant une poutre avec difficulté '' Ça fait deux heures qu'on est entrain de porté ses truc . Un homme comme Rito n'aurais mis que dix minutes et sans effort . ''

'' Mais il pique les sous-vêtements des filles dans leur sac qu'en il le fait ! ''

'' Oh ça . '' ricana la deuxième fille '' Il ne les piques pas il les récoltes . ''

'' Hein ? ''

'' Oui '' dit la première fille '' Les employés de l'école sont moins nombreux cette année et n'ont plus le temps de s'occuper de tout du coup Rito c'est gentiment proposé de faire la lessive de nos équipements sportifs . Il ne ferai jamais quelque chose d'aussi ignoble Yui . ''

'' Et la fois où il a installé une caméra dans le vestiaire des filles ! ''

' Oh ça '' ricana l'homme '' Ce n'était pas une caméra pour maté c'était une caméra de surveillance . Les garçons qui espionné les vestiaires étaient de plus en plus nombreux Rito la donc installé et à chaque fois que les filles se change il ce met une oreillette et la caméra envoye un signal sonore à chaque fois qu'elle détecte quelqu'un . Et chaque garçon surpris a affaires à lui et Rito n'est vraiment pas le genre de mec à qui tu as envie de te frotté . . je l'ai appris à mes dépends '' dit-il en se frottant l'épaule .

'' Bon je dois y aller . '' dit-elle avant de partir

Dans le couloir Yui était entrain de penser .

' Hmm j'ai peut être était trop dure avec Rito après tout rien de ce qu'il a fait n'a eu de mauvaises conséquence et cela contribuait énormément au responsabilité scolaire . ''pensa-t'elle avant de ce ressaisir '' NON! D'ailleurs je suis sûr que sans lui les actes pervers de cette académie vont cessé ! '' pensa-t'elle avant d'entendre crié

Elle a alors courut et a vu qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de petite taille qui se faisait harcelé par trois hommes

'' Aller ma petite '' ricana l'homme du milieu en lui caressant le visage '' Vient et il n'y aura pas de blessé '' dit-il avant de recevoir un grand coup de pied dans les parties

'' Vous voulez que je vous aide ?! '' hurla Yui avec des yeux rouge et un aura noir qui les à faits détalé comme des lapins .

'' Merci '' dit la petite fille

'' De rien . Si il recommence n'hésite pas à m'en parler '' dit-elle avant de partir

Mais quelque mètres plus loin elle vit la même scène un garçon qui harcelait une fille qu'elle a vite remis à sa place .

Et encore quelque mètre plus loin elle vit trois garçons dont Saruyama qui harcelait Haruna

'' S'EN EST TROP ! '' elle hurla avant d'attraper Saruyama par le colle en refaisant ses yeux rouges '' Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous aujourd'hui !? ''

' On profite du coup de mou de Rito . '' ricana t'il

''' Comment ça ? ''

'' Eh bien t'habitude c'est lui qui nous protège de se genre de chose '' dit Haruna '' Dès qu'une fille ce sent menacé il apparaît et il la défend . En tant que garçon le plus fort qu'on connaisse les autres n'osais pas ce frotter à lui et du coup elles étaient en sécurité mais depuis peu il a l'air . . un peu triste et ne s'approche plus des filles . ''

' PARTEZ '' hurla Yui aux trois garçons qui ont obéis la laissant seul avec son ami '' Haruna . . en fait si Rito ne s'approche plus des filles c'est . . parce que je lui est interdit . ''

'' Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? ''

' Parce que c'est un pervers ! ''elle hurla '' Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir puisque qu'il t'a brisé le cœur ! '' hurla t'elle avant qu'Haruna à sa grande surprise la giflé '' Mais Haruna '' dit-elle en se frottant la joue

'' Désolé si je t'ai fait mal Yui mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Rito est un garçon très gentil serte se n'est pas un pur mais il fait ça pour s'amuser et protège les filles contre les garçons qui font vraiment ça avec de mauvaises pensé et comme tu peux le voir sans lui les garçons de cette académie deviennent incontrôlable ! ''

'' Oui je vois '' dit Yui en versant une larme

'' Voyons Yui '' dit Haruna en posant une main sur son épaule '' Tu sais pourquoi les garçons agissent ainsi ? Parce que c'est comme ça c'est dans leur nature et on ne peux rien y faire heureusement il y a des garçons comme Rito qui peuvent au moins les freiner . ''

'' Oui tu as raison . Je ferai mieux d'aller le voir . Tu sais où il est ? ''

'' Vu l'heure il est forcement sur le toit . ''

'' Merci Haruna '' dit-elle avant de courir

Dix minutes plus tard sur le toit

Rito était allongé l'air mélancolique

'' Euh Rito ? '' Rito ce retourna et vis que cette voie appartenait à Yui

''' Oui quoi ? ''

'' Dis donc tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette . ''

'' Oh c'est rien Yui c'est juste que ne pouvant pas approcher une fille et ne pouvant plus contribuer à la classe me fait me sentir. . . un peu inutile . ''

'' En parlant de ça Rito '' dit-elle avant de prendre un air gêné '' J'ai observé les derniers événements et j'en est tirée la conclusion que j'avais était trop dure avec toi. ''

'' A bon ? '' dit Rito sarcastiquement

'' Oui '' dit-elle encore gêné '' J'annule donc ta punition . ''

'' Hein ? '' dit Rito étonné '' Mais Yui t'a jamais levée la punition de qui que ce soit . ''

''' Oui mais j'ai pris le temps d'observer les autres . . et même si tes méthodes ne sont pas très plaisante elles sont quand même très efficace et cela n'a pas l'air de déranger les autres filles . Du coup je me suis dit que j'allais . . . '' commença t'elle avant de ce mettre à genoux '' Te suppliés de reprendre tes fonctions ! Sans toi les autres garçons deviennent incontrôlable ! Ils refusent de me laissés tranquille ! '' dit-elle avant de rougir quand Rito l'a soulevé et prise dans ses bras

'' Du calme Yui j'ai compris '' dit-il la calmant avant de faire craquer ses doigts '' Je vais arrangé ce problème . ''

''' Merci '' soupira t'elle soulagé avant de le suivre

Dans les couloirs de l'établissement les garçons étaient par-ci par-là entrain d'harcelé des filles innocente

'' EH VOUS LÀ ARRÊTEZ ! ''

'' Non mais pour qui tu te prend ! '' provoqua Saruyama dans le couloir mais la vite fermé quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Rito et est devenu tout bleu

'' Voyez vous cela '' dit-il avec les mains dans le dos en marchant vers les autres ce qui les terrifiaient '' Je m'absente une seul journée et cette académie devient un terrain de chasse . . C'est que j'aime pas les journées raté ! '' dit-il avec une voie de chef

'' ON EST DÉSOLÉ ! '' ont dit tout les garçons en position prière à genou en formant un carré

'' Des excuses ne vont pas suffire . Vous allez subir . . . '' dit-il en frappant sa paume avec son poing '' Le kuru d'un combattant en colère ! ''

'' AAAAHHHH "

Pendant 5 minutes on a entendu des PAN , BAM , BOUM

Et à la fin de ce carnage Rito se frotta les mains avec un chemin de garçons sans connaissance et couvert de bosse derrière lui .

'' Et voilà c'est réglé ''

'' Merci Rito '' dit la responsable en chef de la bibliothèque '' Et je tiens à te voir à ton poste demain matin . ''

'' Ne vous en faite pas . ''

'' Pareil ici Rito '' dit la responsable de la piscine

'' C'est noté . ''

''' Oh euh Rito . . '' dit Yui rouge d'embarras '' Je suis désolée de t'avoir mal jugé . ''

''' Ha ha ha ce n'est rien mais la prochaine fois WAA ! '' dit-il avant de trébucher par sa mal adresse et de tomber sur Yui la tête entre ses seins '' Oups . '

''' Euh . . euh EUH '' bégaya Yui devenant de plus en plus rouge de colère et d'embarras '' ABRUTIS ! '' hurla-t-elle avant de le pousser . Elle voulait le gifler mais elle savait bien que cela ne lui ferait rien '' Tu es comme eux en fin de compte ! ''

'' Il faut croire que oui . '' ricana Rito en se frottant la tête avant de redevenir sérieux '' Mais sache que je ne ferai jamais de mal a une fille innocente . Je ne serai jamais se genre de gars . ''

''' Sa c'est toi qu'il le dit . '' dit-elle avant de partir la tête haute '' Je sais bien '' pensa t'elle avec un petit sourire " Après tout , tu es le pilier de cette académie . "


End file.
